Dulces sueños amor mío
by LadyVermilion
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser peor que enamorarse de alguien más joven que tú?... tal vez enamorarse de tu peor enemigo... o tal vez que sea un asesino... o tal vez ser novia de cierto pelirrojo... lean y dejen reviews, basado en acontecimientos del 6to libro :D
1. Mucho que perder

Severus Snape miró la sucia ventana del escondrijo perdido en el horizonte de la lóbrega noche. Una risa macabra se materializó en su pálido rostro. Ser el villano de la historia no era sencillo, pero a estas alturas ya nada importaba. Cuando era joven creía que lo más importante para un mago era ser de cuna noble y acabar con tantos muggles fuera posible. Sólo hasta ahora se percataba, que estos ideales sólo estaban cargados de mezquindad y complejos sin sentido.

La viva prueba de estas cavilaciones se hallaba encogida en una ridícula posición fetal sobre uno de los catres de la habitación. Draco Malfoy, era un ovillo tembloroso y repugnante que no paraba de sollozar, incluso en sueños.

Desde esa noche sus perfectos planes se vendrían abajo por salvar a este chiquillo mimado, que no poseía ni una sola de las características que tendría un mago talentoso.

Tocó suavemente una copa vacía depositada en una sucia y pequeña mesa, haciendo aparecer un líquido color malva y hundiéndose aún más en el desvencijado sillón. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar una larga cabellera castaña y algo desordenada.

"Granger" murmuró apoyando el mentón en su mano derecha y evocando la presencia de la joven al mirar la singular bebida. Ella sí que era sin duda alguna la bruja perfecta, toda una paradoja para los ideales de los mortífagos. Pensó que después de todo, Voldemort no era de sangre completamente pura, vaya ni siquiera él mismo lo era y sin embargo era el mago tenebroso más temido del mundo mágico. En cambio Ronald Weasley o Draco Malfoy, ambos de familia completamente mágica eran un desastre.

Tal vez debería hacerle una pequeña visita a la joven, una pequeña despedida… para que jamás olvidara al príncipe mestizo.

* * *

Una joven envuelta en satén azul celeste observaba un crepúsculo anaranjado con tristeza, mientras un joven pelirrojo sostenía dulcemente su cintura.

- Bueno, espero tu respuesta Hermione- gimoteó Ronald más colorado que nunca.

- Está bien Ron- susurró la chica abrazándolo con timidez.

El chico la miró con unos felices ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Está bien si te beso?- murmuró sosteniendo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- Sí, claro que está bien Ron.

* * *

Una sombra apareció cerca del lago que colindaba con la madriguera. Severus divisó la casa, completamente cubierta de flores blancas y luces. Atisbó a lo lejos una pareja, aparentemente se estaba desarrollando una boda en la casa de los Weasley. Miró a la novia y recordó que se trataba de la joven Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour. El novio llevaba la cara surcada por un montón de cicatrices, que hicieron recordar a Severus la noche vivida un mes atrás.

Recordó aquella luz verde proveniente de su varita, estúpidos intentos por salvar la vida de un muchacho enclenque y majadero. No era necesario para la causa del señor oscuro que él asesinara a Dumbledore; si no hubiese hecho ese maldito juramento, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, no tendría que ser un fugitivo del ministerio, ni habría perdido su cargo como profesor de Hogwarts, ni la confianza de algunos pocos que tanto le había costado ganarse, ni la posibilidad de seguir trabajando como doble agente. Había dado muerte al único hombre que de verdad había confiado en él y eso, hasta para un hombre como él era algo miserable.

A Severus nada de la causa de Voldemort le atraía, mucho menos aún la causa de Dumbledore, sólo estaba interesado en la cosa más sencilla que un hombre puede anhelar… vivir. Vivir para él y no para los demás; vivir entre muggles o magos pero como alguien autónomo y no como un esbirro angelical o maligno.

Esa noche lo cambiaría todo, de eso estaba completamente seguro, había tomado una determinación, tal vez estaba jugando la peor de sus cartas pero ya no importaba mucho, su tiempo se había agotado.

Le había costado dos años entenderlo, dos tormentosos años descubrir que amaba a una sangre sucia; a la mejor amiga de su Némesis, su propia alumna…

-Granger- susurró con una voz que se fraccionaba entre el odio y la dulzura.- Asquerosa sabelotodo… serás mía.

Se apoyó en un árbol sumamente viejo que le permitió refugiarse en las sombras, proyectadas por las enormes ramas que emanaban del mismo. Todo su cuerpo era una derivación de la oscuridad en aquella fosca noche… Siempre una derivación, nunca algo consumado… nunca algo palpable.

* * *

- ¿Quieres más?- dijo Ron sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento bruscamente, al plantarle una botella llena de un líquido ámbar en frente del rostro.

- ¿Qué¡Ah! No, gracias Ron- dijo mirando con detenimiento un cedro gigantesco cercano al lago. Habría jurado que una sombra se había movido cerca de allí. Probablemente se debía a una jugarreta de su imaginación, después de evocarlo tantas veces a _él,_ era lógico que creyera verlo. Decidió que había sido nada más un conato de espejismo y se viró sonriente hacia Ron, que derramó su vaso cuando le correspondió la mirada. Harry hizo todo lo posible por tratar de contener la risa, pero cuando sintió que Ginny lo estaba mirando, su semblante se tornó serio y taciturno.

- ¡Demonios!- rugió Ron mirando la última gota de la bebida tamizarse en el vestido azul celeste de Hermione y dejar una mancha de un singular color amarillento.- Lo siento mucho… yo.

- No importa Ron- lo tranquilizó la chica.- Voy a buscar un poco de agua en el lago para arreglarlo.

- Te acompaño- urgió el pelirrojo.

- No esta bien, quédate aquí, regreso en unos minutos- dijo muy a su pesar la chica al captar la mirada de suplica que le dirigía Harry; obviamente no quería quedarse solo con Ginny.

* * *

Hermione caminó presurosa por el sendero y miró tristemente al solitario cedro. Se detuvo un instante a mirar el firmamento y luego continuó hasta dar con la orilla de la laguna. Miró su reflejo en la superficie especular y sintió una calidez en sus mejillas. Era demasiado tarde para pensar, cuando ya había derramado infinitas lágrimas que caían sobre el agua alterando la quietud, al producir innumerables ondas desconsideradas.

Se enjugó fuertemente el rostro y sacó un pañuelo que había resguardado de las miradas indiscretas en un pequeño bolsillo; pasó la prenda superficialmente por sus pómulos y se apresuró a sumergirlo en el agua helada. Con los dedos entumecidos por el frío del líquido lo frotó enérgicamente por la tela del vestido. Hermione temblaba sin control y sentía como un frío cruento la paralizaba de momentos. Una sombra se abrazó a su espalda, cubriéndola del viento helado y haciendo que se estremeciera al sentir la tibieza de su aliento golpeando contra su cuello.

- Ronald te dije que no tenías que venir- reprochó rozando una mano que se aferraba a su abdomen con suavidad. La sintió distinta, crispada.

- No soy Ronald Hermione- susurró Severus al oído de la chica haciéndola estremecerse. Se sentía extraño llamándola por su nombre; seis años llamándola Granger quizás lo habían afectado un poco.

Hermione se aterrorizó al escuchar esa voz grave tan odiada y tan amada al mismo tiempo. Tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez era presa de una quimera… fantasía egoísta y descarada de un miserable asesino.

- Ya basta- susurró perdiendo los estribos y dejando caer la cabeza en sus dos manos.- Déjame en paz. El no está aquí déjame en paz.

- ¿Quién no está aquí?- preguntó con voz melancólica besando el cabello castaño de la joven.

- El profesor… Se- Severus- tartamudeó sollozando y aferrándose al abrazo de la sombra desconocida.

- Tienes razón, no está aquí- sonrió maliciosamente.- así que no puede pasar nada si me atreviera a besarte, puesto que no me encuentro junto a ti.

Sin pensarlo, la tomó por el cuello delicada pero decididamente y ladeó la cabeza de la chica, hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos propios. Succionó los labios de la joven y con su lengua dibujo una "S" en su boca apretándose más contra ella. Hermione abrió sus ojos y vislumbró dos ojos oscuros que la miraban con pasión, la misma mirada que no denotaba piedad y se sintió morir. La peor de las traiciones no la había cometido él, sino ella por haberse enamorado de un hombre así.

- Supongo que si no está aquí no importa mucho- dijo respirando con dificultad. Trató de levantarse pero la sombra se lo impidió.

- Esto es un sueño ¿recuerdas?, no hay por qué apresurarse, después de todo yo no soy real¿qué daño podría causarte brindarme unos cuantos minutos más de tu compañía?

Y así fue como alucinación y soñadora desaparecieron en la negrura de la noche.

* * *

- Ya se ha tardado mucho Harry- dijo Ron levantando la cabeza nervioso y mirando hacia el lago en busca de Hermione.

- Ron si empiezas a atosigarla no te soportará más de cinco minutos- señaló Ginny tomando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y tratando de abrirla con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tiene razón – atinó a decir Harry tomando la botella que Ginny resignada había dejado en la mesa y abriéndola con un pequeño esfuerzo.- Déjala respirar amigo.

Ginny soltó un inaudible "gracias Harry" y cuando tomó la botella sus dedos se rozaron levemente, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran muy levemente. Ron se sentó fastidiado y antes de que se levantara de nuevo, a pesar de las quejas de Harry y las advertencias de Ginny, Gabrielle Delacour se le acercó muy alegre y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró ante una habitación cuyos muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas oscuras (muy propio de Snape chicos) y telarañas extremadamente enormes.

El sueño continuaba pensó Hermione. Enfocó la vista y vislumbró a una figura alta y ataviada de negro, apoyada en la pared de la chimenea. Jugueteaba con el atizador dibujando caracteres geométricos en las cenizas. Severus soltó la barra cansado y se quitó la capa. Cuando la dejó en el mueble al lado del cual estaba la chica, la miró sin decir nada. Se aproximó a ella y la abrazó posesivamente.

- "Para ser un sueño se siente muy real"- pensó Hermione reaccionando como una autómata y aferrándose a la espalda del hombre- Tengo frío- musitó inconcientemente.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó apartándose de ella por unos instantes y acariciando su barbilla.- Veré qué puedo hacer para enmendarlo.

Se aproximó a ella nuevamente. El sabor de sus labios era un deleite, le recordaba al sabor de lo prohibido que había experimentado al hacerse un mortífago y luego al traicionar al señor oscuro, casi el mismo sabor que el de los labios de Narcisa pero aún mejor, más sublime, más frágil. Se adentró en su boca y buscó su lengua con desesperación, sediento de su esencia.

Hermione se separó sollozando y sintiéndose el peor ser de toda la tierra, engañaba a Harry, a la memoria de Dumbledore, a su causa… a Ron.

- No engañas a nadie- dijo leyendo sus pensamientos y acercándose de nuevo para acariciar uno de sus rizos castaños. Le arrebató la horquilla que aprisionaba su cabellera y hundió su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.- No es tu culpa, soy una pésima pesadilla que te atosiga y no puedes librarte de mí.

El perfume que impregnaba su piel era tan delicioso como el de su cabello. Tomó sus dos manos y se las llevó a los labios.

- Ven conmigo -susurró inaudiblemente.

Traspasaron la lúgubre estancia y cruzaron una puerta que hizo a Hermione estremecerse y acercarse más al hombre. Una alfombra gigantesca con un montón de cojines y almohadones ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la pequeña habitación.

Severus se sentó y atrajo a la chica hacia sí. Quedaron tumbados, ella encima de él mirándose por largo rato. Como primer gesto espontáneo Hermione retiró un mechón negro que caía sobre la frente de Snape. Era extraño, recordaba que el profesor de pociones tenía un gesto austero y cruel, que llevaba el grasiento cabello pegado al rostro y que sus miradas no ofrecían más que desprecio y en el mejor de los casos indiferencia.

Ahora era tan diferente; sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su semblante parecía alegre. Su cabello era suave y caía desordenado y sus manos se aferraban a sus muñecas para impedir que se levantara.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en algo, Severus la tomó de la cintura y se colocó encima de ella recostándola suavemente en los almohadones. La levantó delicadamente y deshizo el lazo que amarraba el vestido a su cuello. Acerco sus labios a la garganta de la joven, sintió el fluir de la sangre en un ritmo que le arrancó un gesto de satisfacción y comenzó a besarla y saborearla sin piedad.

Hermione perdió el control de su ser y cuando creyó que iba a morir el se detuvo y acercó su boca a la de ella calurosamente.

- ¿Eres un vampiro?- preguntó sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó divertido parando por un momento de besarla. Antes de que Hermione pudiera refutar algún argumento para defender su teoría, Severus comenzó a reír descontroladamente y se acurrucó en su pecho.- Sí, tal vez lo soy.

- Eso creí- bromeó Hermione riendo a su vez.

- Déjame demostrarte los magníficos talentos que poseemos los seres de la noche- dijo provocativamente dibujando círculos sobre uno de sus pechos y haciéndola gemir de satisfacción.

Se quitó el chaleco negro y lo arrojó a un lado. Se abalanzó sobre ella como una bestia y la besó fuertemente, dolorosamente, con tanta pasión que cuando se separaron para tomar aliento había un hilillo de sangre en los labios de la chica.

- Soy un bastardo- dijo acariciando la pequeña herida.- Te he lastimado.

- No es nada- lo tranquilizó hermione.- Quítate la camisa.

-¿Me harías el honor?- cuestionó altivamente retándola.

- Vaya, después de todo si eres un Slytherin- dijo Hermione apoyándose en sus codos y mirándolo con recelo.- ¿Por qué no?

- Vaya, después de todo eres una Griffindor- dijo Severus haciendo una mueca.

Hermione se acercó más y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con lentitud. Se sentía mareada, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, se odiaba en esos instantes pero se odio aún más cuando balbuceó sin querer "No quiero despertar". Severus la escuchó y con una actitud serena se acercó a su oído.

- No voy a dejarte hacerlo, descuida.

Dejó caer la camisa en el mismo lugar del chaleco y jugueteó con la cinta del vestido que ahora caía a lo largo del cuerpo de la chica. Lo deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, descubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione que temblaba nerviosamente. Trató de tranquilizarla colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y masajeándolo suavemente. Miro su pecho aprisionado injustamente por un sujetador del mismo color del vestido y su mirada bajó hasta encontrarse con unas pequeñas bragas, también azul celeste.

Hermione trató de cubrirse y el rubor encendió sus mejillas. Snape apartó las manos con suavidad y comenzó a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos, descendió hasta su ombligo y dejó una estela de saliva en sus muslos y sus piernas. Hermione respiraba dificultosamente y en un acto reflejo comenzó a acariciar frenéticamente el cabello de Severus.

- Creo que jamás esperó besar así a una sangre sucia profesor- rió sintiendo sus besos muy cerca de la rodilla.

- Diez puntos menos para Griffindor por ese comentario Granger- susurró desabotonando su pantalón con la mano derecha.

Cuando lo logró, arrojó la prenda tras de si e introdujo ambas manos por detrás de la espalda de Hermione removiendo el brasier con premura. Admiro embelezado sus pechos por unos segundos y luego comenzó una danza sensual con su boca que la hizo estremecerse y arquear su espalda suplicando por más.

- Severus… Severus- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Le gustaba como se oía. Le gustaba su sabor, no el sabor de lo oscuro ni de lo prohibido, sino el sabor de él, como hombre, como amor. Acarició su antebrazo izquierdo, haciendo que Severus se agitara presa de un escalofrío.

- Por favor, no me toques en ese lugar- dijo suplicante descansando su cuerpo encima del de ella.

En vez de hacer lo que le pedía, Hermione colocó el brazo sobre su rostro y dibujo una "G" en el tatuaje con forma de calavera.

- Es por Griffindor supongo- dijo Snape con fastidio

- No, es por Granger- atinó a decir con una triste sonrisa dibujada en el semblante.

- Ya veo… veremos quién pertenece a quién… Hermione.

La tomó por las caderas y la inmovilizó en la alfombra. Tomó sus bragas por uno de los lados, la removió rápidamente y dejó al descubierto toda su intimidad.

- Eres tan hermosa… podría pintarte en esta posición.

- Los sueños no hacen eso- aclaró quitándole también la última prenda al hombre.

- Tienes razón, hacen cosas mejores…

La besó con dulzura, para no causarle otra herida y le acarició el cabello. Guió su miembro con su mano derecha hasta el interior de la joven y se adentró en ella con parsimonia, como si necesitara todo el tiempo del mundo para reconocerla. Hermione respondió acercándose más a él y ahogando un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Te he lastimado?- jadeó Severus mirándola suplicante.

- No- susurró la chica abrazando el cuerpo del hombre con sus piernas, permitiéndole un mejor acceso.- Más por favor.

Iniciaron movimientos sumisos que fueron transformándose en fuertes acometidas. Severus se asía fuertemente a su cintura y jadeaba de placer al escuchar los gemidos de la joven en su oído. Jamás había tenido un contacto tan perfecto con una mujer, tan completo… tan palpable.

- Voy a… a terminar… en ti – dijo incontrolable, recibiendo como respuesta una sensual mordida en su lóbulo izquierdo que trató de ignorar inútilmente.- No debemos.

- Yo lo deseo – dijo febrilmente Hermione.- Lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

- Te amo – dijo levantándola y pegándola a su pecho.- Te amo.

- Te amo Severus- consiguió decir antes de arquear crudamente su espalda y ahogar un grito de placer.

* * *

La luz de la luna aún se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, Snape estaba tumbado semidesnudo con un peso amado sobre él.

- No eres un sueño- indicó Hermione fingiendo molestarse y colocando una mano en su pecho.

- Siempre supiste que no lo era – puntualizó dibujando eses en su espalda.- _Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero,"Apodérate del día, nunca confíes en lo próximo"._

- Esas eses ¿son por Slytherin?- preguntó incomoda Hermione.

- No, son por Snape- susurró girándola nuevamente y comenzando a besarla.


	2. Jugando con el tiempo

Hey que tal!! Gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews, significa mucho para mí que les haya gustado el fic.

**1° Para tercy-S-Scloe: **Oye eso no se hace me asustaste T.T; en respuesta a tú pregunta pues, ni idea también quiero mandarme a hacer un hombre así, tal vez de eso va esta historia.

**2° Para Nadie**: Descuida trataré en lo posible de no hablar mucho de Harry y Ginny, después de todo esta historia es sobre Severus y Hermione; sin embargo, te recomiendo que no leas el comienzo de este segundo capítulo :p porque algo del elegido y la pelirroja hay.

* * *

Harry quería gritar cuando observó cómo Gabrielle arrastraba a Ron hasta la pista de baile. Demonios ¿Dónde se había metido Hermione?;¿Cuánto duraría esta estúpida canción?; ¿Gabrielle querría bailar la siguiente? 

Tenía todas estas preguntas y unas cuantas más flotando en su cabeza cuando escuchó a Ginny hablar.

- Perdón¿Qué decías?- preguntó Harry volviendo a la tierra.

- Por Dios¿Acaso tampoco vas a prestar atención a lo que digo?- espetó mosqueada.- Decía que deberíamos buscar a Hermione, a pesar de que esté tan cerca, es peligroso que ande sola por ahí.

- Sí tienes razón- dijo ignorando el tono de reproche de la pelirroja.- Quédate aquí, iré a buscarla.

- No, yo iré contigo- dijo altaneramente levantándose y caminando en dirección al lago.

- Ginny no es necesario…- dijo Harry maldiciendo su suerte.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, voy por Hermione, no porque quiera estar a tu lado- dijo sin virarse y caminando tranquilamente.

- Fantástico- dijo Harry en un tono amargado y la siguió de mala gana; por alguna razón esta escena le recordaba a las innumerables peleas entre Ron y Hermione, lo que francamente no lo animó para nada.

* * *

- Creo que debería irme ahora- susurró Hermione a un semidormido hombre que la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.- Nadie tarda cuatro horas en limpiar una mancha. 

- Tienes razón debes irte.- aceptó Severus con fastidio.

- Vaya, jamás pensé que llegaría este día.- sonrió divertida Hermione levantándose y recogiendo su ropa del piso de piedra negra.

- ¿El día en que estaríamos juntos?- preguntó Snape haciendo lo mismo que la chica y comenzando a vestirse.

- No - respondió la chica acercándose y dándole un casto beso en la boca.- el día en que me darías la razón.

- Es que nunca me han caído bien los sabelotodos - bromeó abrochándose los botones de la camisa color nívea.

- Pues tengo entendido por muy buena fuente "el profesor Slughorn" -susurró en su oreja como si se tratara de un secreto- que tú pertenecías al club de los nerds.

- ¿Eso dijo?- preguntó haciendo una mueca.

- Pues sí- dijo remembrando tiempos pasados.- Vaya que eras rudo, aún recuerdo el día que te burlaste de mí cuando mis dientes se hicieron enormes.

- Era un idiota- dijo en tono afable, apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados y mirando detenidamente a la chica vestirse.

Cuando Hermione le pidió que por favor le rehiciera el nudo del vestido, él se acercó sigilosamente y acarició unos minutos su cuello antes de completar la atadura. Hermione sintió algo frío apoyarse en su pecho y cuando miró hacia abajo, divisó un pequeño giratiempos, que se escondía detrás del escote del vestido.

- Severus ¿cómo?- preguntó inquieta palpando el metal del artilugio.- El ministerio de magia podría…

- Oh… claro que no- la tranquilizó virándola hacia él y besándola unos segundos en la frente.- Necesitas regresar cuatro horas, sabes cómo usarlo.

- Pero ¿cómo lo obtuviste?- preguntó contrariada.- El ministerio controla…

- El Ministerio controla y no controla muchas cosas, además Narcisa Malfoy me debe ...un favor- masculló amargamente.

- ¿Ah si?- musitó tristemente pensando en cuantos favores más le deberían otras personas de la misma calaña de los Malfoy. Repentinamente recordó todos los acontecimientos vividos en Hogwarts- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿El qué?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- ¿Por qué lo mataste?- cuestionó con la mirada perdida

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo cortante, con aquella voz que Hermione reconocía perfectamente. La voz del terrible y cruel Profesor Severus Snape.- Hice lo que tenía que hacer y no pretendo que alguien como tú lo comprenda.

-Perfecto- dijo Hermione arrogante- puedes llevarme por favor, alguien como yo necesita ayuda para aparecer, puesto que soy de sangre muggle como sabrás.

Severus asintió y se acercó envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Es necesario esto?- preguntó la chica tratando de zafarse- tenía entendido que tan sólo con un leve toque funcionaba.

- Perdóname- dijo apretándose más contra el cuerpo de la chica- "_Infandum, regina, jubes renovare dolorem" "Me mandáis, reina, que renueve un dolor indecible"_

-Está bien... sólo porque me lo pides en latín- dijo sintiéndose mareada y observando como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y percibió como su respiración se agotaba cada vez más. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sola en el lago de nuevo. No había rastros de Snape por ninguna parte y el sol le golpeaba el rostro. Tomó rápidamente el giratiempos y le dio cuatro vueltas al minúsculo artefacto. Cuando todo a su alrededor dejó de moverse, estuvo a punto de caminar directamente hacia la fiesta,pero una mano la tomó por el hombro y la paró en seco.

- Aún Ronald Weasley no ha manchado tu vestido.

- Severus, pero si yo…

- Escóndete en ese árbol- indicó señalando el cedro.

Hermione obedeció y cuando estaba entre las sombras su mirada se cruzó con la de la Hermione en la mesa. "Así que yo misma era la sombra que había visto" pensó sonriendo. Trató de buscar a Snape de nuevo pero otra vez había desaparecido. Se movió silenciosamente por el borde del árbol y se escondió entre unos arbustos cercanos al mismo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que se divisó a sí misma caminar hasta el lago y comenzar a llorar. Observó a Severus acercarse y abrazar a su gemela por la espalda.

"Sólo los cobardes atacan por la retaguardia" pensó sabiendo perfectamente que él la escucharía y una pequeña vocecita cantó haciendo eco en su mente "Los Slytherin, chicos astutos que utilizan cualquier medio para sus fines, los Griffindor donde están los valientes, blah, blah, blah".

Hermione se escabulló tratando de no hacer ruido para divisar mejor la fiesta. Casi se desmaya cuando vio a Ginny caminar decidida por el sendero y a Harry seguirla testarudamente. Cuando volteó hacia donde estaba Severus sólo encontró el espacio vacío.

Salió de entre los arbustos y se agachó torpemente junto al agua, escondiendo el giratiempos rápidamente.

- ¿Ha funcionado Hermione?- preguntó Ginny acercándose a inspeccionar la mancha.

- ¡Oh! bueno sí, un poco- sonrió y sin querer miró a Harry, que tenía dibujado en el rostro un gesto de "gracias a Dios ya no estoy sólo con Ginny". No pudo evitar sentirse la persona más vil de todo el universo. Estaba traicionando a sus mejores amigos.

- Bueno regresemos ya- decidió Ginny.- Quiero estar cuando lance el ramillete Fleur. Harry palideció y caminó con paso ligero de regreso a la mesa, seguido muy de cerca por las dos chicas.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ron dejando a Gabrielle sola y dirigiéndose hasta la castaña.- ¿Se ha caído el manchón?

"Perfecto, estoy traicionando a mis mejores amigos y ahora también a mi novio"- pensó sarcástica


	3. Nosotros

Un leve rayo de sol golpeó a Hermione en el rostro. Miró a su diestra y encontró Ginny durmiendo apaciblemente en la cama de al lado. Se levantó sigilosamente y salió de la habitación. Escuchó el sonido de los platos y una bulla de metales que sólo podía significar que la señora Weasley ya estaba metida de cabeza en la preparación del desayuno. Se dispuso a ayudarla, puesto que le era imposible dejar de pensar en los eventos de la noche anterior y quedándose en la cama sólo conseguiría evocarlos con mayor intensidad. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó los dientes y la cara. El tacto del agua helada la espabiló rápidamente. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a una rolliza mujer pelirroja manejando con destreza una varita que hacía amasar la harina a un rodillo encantado.

- Buenos días señora Weasley -saludó con una sonrisa tomando un delantal del perchero de madera. La percha ahora ocupaba el lugar del curioso reloj de los Weasley que llevaba encima la mujer de un lado al otro.

- Pero querida ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?- exclamó Molly frenando por un momento la tarea del rodillo.- No has descansado bien.

- Oh no es nada. Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano- señaló tomando unas cuantas naranjas y un cuchillo.- Desde Hogwarts.

- Sí, te comprendo- suspiró la mujer.- Yo desde que nacieron los gemelos.

Hermione rió y comenzó a cortar las naranjas por la mitad. La señora Weasley era una mujer muy agradable y maternal, siempre preocupada por sus hijos y por los amigos de los mismos como si fueran suyos propios.

- Es una lástima lo de Dumbledore- siguió la mujer moviendo con un ritmo muy singular la varita.- Aún no sabemos si se abrirá Hogwarts este año. Pero estoy segura que ese miserable recibirá su castigo.

- Sí- susurró Hermione con la mente en otra parte.- Lo que hizo no tiene perdón ¿verdad? Pero ¿Y si hubiesen utilizado un imperius con él? Cuando nos impartía clases no parecía capaz de matar a nadie.

- Tal vez tengas razón; hace dieciséis años muchas personas acusadas por el Ministerio afirmaron estar bajo un imperius- dijo dubitativa Molly.- Pero la verdad es que el profesor Snape siempre me pareció un tanto macabro.

- ¿Macabro¡Ese tipo es el demonio!- tronó una voz que hizo a Hermione cortarse superficialmente la falange del pulgar.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó chupándose el dedo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan brusco Ronald?- gritó Molly haciendo estremecerse al pelirrojo que se acababa de levantar y además iba sólo en jeans con el torso desnudo.- ¡Y ponte algo de ropa!

- ¿Te has lastimado mucho Herms? – preguntó dulcemente Ron acercándose y extrayendo un pañuelo de su bolsillo que fue a colocar sutilmente sobre la herida de la chica.

- No, estoy bien Ron gracias- musitó la chica besándolo amistosamente en la mejilla y haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

- Voy a subir a… a ponerme una camisa- dijo carraspeando el pelirrojo.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin se han decidido- dijo la señora Weasley buscando la levadura la alacena sin dejar de amasar la harina.- Por eso estabas tan pensativa estos días, estás enamorada.

- Bueno yo- susurró poniéndose del color de un tomate y mirando el pañuelo con unas ganas desmesuradas de gritar y salir corriendo… o mejor aún volando de la madriguera.

- ¡Mamá, dile a Ron que deje de gritar!- exclamó Ginny molesta bajando las escaleras.- Despertó a Harry y después a mi y creo que los gemelos lo han petrificado.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Molly dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras.- ¿Es qué nunca habrá paz en esta casa?

- Oye Herms – dijo Ginny aprovechando que la señora Weasley se había ido.- ¿Por qué fuiste al lago ayer?

- Que preguntas haces Gin, no quería dejarle una mancha al vestido- explicó Hermione haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el líquido de un cítrico traspasó la tela del pañuelo y le tocó la cortadura.

- Podrías haber utilizado Tergeo- apuntó Ginny.- Sé que algo te pasó.

- No es nada Ginny, es sólo que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas- dijo incómoda la joven.- A propósito ¿Qué estaba gritando Ronald?

- Que era el hombre más feliz del mundo y que moriría por ti.

- ¿Eso dijo?- preguntó tragando saliva.

-Sí, antes de caer paralizado en el piso del pasillo.

Enseguida escucharon los gritos de la señora Weasley, a los que se unieron repentinamente las disculpas de Fred y George y la voz de un Ron iracundo.

* * *

- No debería estar haciendo esto- susurró Harry a Hermione mientras se distribuían los equipos para una pequeña partida de quidditch.- Debería estar buscando los Horrocruxes. 

- Ya, relájate Harry- dijo Hermione dándole una palmada en el hombro al moreno.- Sólo son unos días, además ni siquiera sabes por dónde empezar a buscar.

- ¡Vamos Hermione nos falta un jugador!- gritó Ron montando su barredora.

- No Ron, prefiero leer- dijo enfocando la vista en un ejemplar de runas, tan grueso que era engorroso el sólo pensar en trasladarlo de un lado al otro.- ¿Gabrielle no quieres jugar?

La rubia la miró agradecida y asintió, coguó una vieja escoba del suelo y remontó vuelo. Hermione los miró de reojo y sonrió. Los dos equipos estaban conformados por Fred, Ginny y Ron en el primero y Gabrielle, Harry y George en el segundo. Casi se desternilló de la risa cuando observó a ginny hacerle una seña ofensiva a Harry a sus espaldas.

- Siempre he odiado el quidditch- dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

- Tú siempre has odiado muchas cosas Severus- indicó Hermione mucho menos sorprendida que el día anterior.- De verdad me sorprendería encontrar algo que haya gozado el privilegio de contar con tu aprecio.

- Estas siendo un poco injusta- señaló sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto?- preguntó sintiendo su presencia.

- Pues tu amigo Potter no es el único que posee una capa de invisibilidad- aclaró.- ¿Estás molesta?

- No- dijo lacónicamente pasando una página del monstruoso libro.

- Supongo que eso significa que sí.

- No.

- Tienes contigo el giratiempos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque acabo de verte pasar entre aquellos manzanos.

- Estas mintiendo- dijo volviendo la vista al libro. Sintió como una mano se aferraba a su muñeca, experimento unas sensaciones de mareo horribles y comenzó a asfixiarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo en la misteriosa sala del día anterior y ante sus ojos se hallaba Snape con una mirada que le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos de alumna y profesor.

- Querrás decirme ahora Granger el momento exacto en el que alguna vez yo te mentí- solicitó con una expresión que hacía honor a su nombre.

- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí de nuevo?- preguntó elevando la voz.- ¡Regrésame ahora mismo!

- No acepto órdenes de nadie y no te regresaré hasta que me digas cuándo fue que te mentí.

- ¡Pues no explicarme el por qué haces cosas tan horribles equivale a mentirme ¿no crees?!- exclamó furiosa arrojando el libro que cayó con un sonoro ruido al piso de la habitación.- ¡Es mucho peor, significa que no me tienes ni siquiera un poco de confianza!

- ¡Ayer te pedí que no habláramos más de ese tema!- estalló el hombre

-¡Al demonio con lo que me hayas pedido!- continuó más alterada cada segundo.- ¿Cómo esperas que esté tan tranquila¡Estoy engañando a mis mejores amigos y a mi novio de tan sólo veinticuatro horas por estar en este preciso momento a tu lado y tú eres incapaz de confiar un poco en mí!

- ¿Novio?- repitió Severus arqueando una ceja.- ¿De quién se trata¡Ah Claro, Ronald Weasley!; aparentemente olvidaste mencionarme ese detalle.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó sarcásticamente sintiendo como el labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle.- Creí que ya lo sabrías, después de todo eres un experto en legeremancia.

- Perfecto- dijo Severus dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la chimenea.- Confío en que sabrás aparecerte con éxito, no estoy de ánimo para ir de nuevo a la madriguera.

-Adiós.

Hermione se concentró en el lugar dónde quería aparecer. De verdad trató de hacerlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma y recordó las estúpidas clases de aparición y la tonta recomendación de "las tres D", pero únicamente pudo pensar en Severus y en cómo la había amado el día anterior. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos hasta causarse dolor y repitió como un mantra "Las tres D: Destino, Determinación y…"Cayó de rodillas repitiendo la frase haciendo que Snape se virara extrañado a mirarla.

Regresó sus pasos y se arrodilló frente a la joven tomando sus muñecas y apartándolas del rostro crispado por la desesperación y los nervios.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo¡No puedo regresar!- dijo tiritando por causa de los nervios.

- Déjame ayudarte- susurró abrazándola idénticamente que la noche anterior. Sus manos recorrieron todo el territorio de su espalda y su respiración calmada golpeó el rostro de la joven, contrastando con las inhalaciones violentas de Hermione.

- Basta- dijo tratando de apartarse.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente suprimiendo una risita.

- Lo que estás haciendo.

- No.

* * *

Ron miró el lugar donde hace poco había estado sentada Hermione y lo encontró vacío. Había dudado tanto para pedirle que estuvieran juntos. Cada vez que la veía la notaba distante o preocupada. Desde la noche en que Dumbledore murió no había sido la misma. Algo la atormentaba, la consumía lentamente. Pocas veces sonreía espontáneamente, cada día más pálida más distraída. El cada vez más enamorado, loco por ella, experimentando cosas que jamás creyó posibles. 

- ¡Ronald con un demonio, mira hacia donde vuelas!- gritó Ginny observando a Ron esquivar una rama de un árbol a duras penas.

- ¡Concéntrate Weasley!- gritó Harry como si se tratara de un partido de quidditch en Hogwarts.

- De acuerdo, lo sien…- el pelirrojo cayó como en cámara lenta de la barredora cuando una bludger lo golpeó fuertemente en la sien. Harry voló con celeridad y logró atraparlo unos instantes por el jersey rojo a unos pocos metros del suelo, pero el cuerpo inerte del chico se le resbaló de las manos.

- ¡Aresto Momentum!- gritó Hermione evitando la caída de Ron.

Cuando el chico se halló en tierra firme, Hermione se encargo de revisarle superficialmente la herida. Los cinco jóvenes que participaban del partido fueron al encuentro de la pareja y rodearon a Ron.

- ¿Creen que tengan que llevarlo a San Mungo?- preguntó George cuya habilidad como golpeador quedaba evidenciada en el fantástico porrazo que lucía Ron en la cabeza.

- No lo sé- respondió Hermione tomándole el pulso a su novio.

- ¡Hay que avisarle a mamá!- exclamó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

* * *

- ¡Miserable bastardo!- bramó Draco Malfoy por sexta vez consecutiva golpeando la puerta de madera con todo el peso de su cuerpo, en un vano intento de hacerla ceder.- ¡Déjame salir asquerosa rata¿Me estás escuchando¡Que me dejes salir ahora! 

- Severus me ha dado órdenes claras de no permitirle la salida- siseó Peter Pettigrew observando con fascinación la mano que le había proporcionado Voldemort apoyado del otro lado de la puerta.- Me parece que anda en algo raro.

- Ese miserable se ha llevado mi varita- escupió Malfoy pateando la puerta con odio.

- Tranquilo joven Malfoy, él pronto llegará y podrá gritarle cuanto desee- dijo dándole poca importancia y transformándose inmediatamente en una rata.

Draco se sentó pesadamente en el catre y miró su brazo izquierdo dolorosamente. Todo lo que había hecho, toda su vida, todo era una farsa. El juramento de Snape ya no valía para nada más, después de matar a Dumbledore se había roto por completo, como se lo contó después de aquella noche con la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

- Muy bien mocoso consentido- susurró respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo con desprecio.- Ya has logrado lo que querías, veamos si ahora el señor oscuro te trata como su preferido; ahora estás sólo y ya nadie puede protegerte de tu destino…

Malfoy no pudo decir nada, se dejó llevar por el hombre a través de la oscuridad del bosque oscuro, mirando como se difuminaban todas las sombras de los mortífagos a su alrededor. Cuando recobró la conciencia y puso de nuevo los pies en la tierra, se hallaba en un asqueroso escondrijo, en el cual había permanecido desde aquel día. Quería huir, escapar de aquel lugar, pero luego pensaba en Azkaban y sus deseos de huir disminuían considerablemente.

- Maldito Potter- susurró antes de patear nuevamente la puerta y comenzar a gritar improperios contra Peter y Severus.

* * *

Severus acariciaba el cabello de Hermione y miraba entretenidamente hacia el techo de la antigua habitación. 

- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros Severus?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Con nosotros?- preguntó cerrando los ojos y saboreando el momento.

- Sí, con nosotros- repitió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación.- ¿Qué pasa con el asesino y con la hetaira del asesino?

- ¿Eso es lo que somos tú y yo?- preguntó alzando una ceja y apoyándose en sus codos.- ¿Un homicida y una cualquiera?

Hermione sintió como una ira inmensa la embargaba. Se sentía utilizada, no por Severus, sino por las circunstancias que la empujaban a la terrible realidad. Buscó en su interior algún argumento que pudiera refutarle al hombre que ahora la miraba tan despectivamente como si ella fuera una alimaña.

- Sí Severus, un homicida y una cualquiera que se acuestan- puntualizó levantándose y cubriendo con pudor su desnudez con las sábanas apiladas del suelo.- Y eso nada podrá cambiarlo.

Severus se levantó bruscamente y tomó a la chica por los hombros acercándola rudamente hacia sí. La besó con pasión y sin consideración mordiendo sus labios y aferrándose a su cuerpo.

- Pues tal vez eso sea… un asesino- aclaró Severus separándose para dejarla tomar aliento.- Pero descubrir lo que soy me ha costado demasiado como para perderlo tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y yo?- cuestionó Hermione sintiendo como el calor de las lágrimas recorría su rostro.- ¿Qué hay de mí¡Yo si tengo claro lo que soy, siempre lo tuve¡Soy tu enemiga por Dios Santo¡Se supone que estoy tratando de ayudar a Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes¡Se supone que soy feliz con Ronald!

- Cada quien tiene sus problemas cariño- dijo fríamente soltando a la joven que cayó de rodillas sollozando en el medio de la habitación.- Eres libre de continuar con esto si así lo quieres, sino, no te obligaré.

Hermione se enjugó los ojos y se levantó para buscar su ropa. Cuando dio con la última prenda y comenzó a vestirse sintió como un vacío oprimía su pecho. Estaba enamorada, enamorada de un egoísta…

- Adiós Severus- susurró antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de la habitación.

- Adiós… mi amor- susurró Snape sentándose en el revoltijo de sábanas y cojines que aún estaban impregnadas con el aroma de la joven.

* * *

- ¡Les he dicho millones de veces que no me gusta que se jueguen de esa forma tan brusca!- vociferó Molly Weasley dándole de beber a Ronald un quinto vaso de una sustancia púrpura, que había encontrado en un libro de medicinas mágicas tan confiable como un pronóstico Muggle del tiempo.- ¡Su hermano estuvo a punto de ir a San Mungo¿Pero es que no tienen consideración? 

Ronald tenía un enrollado de vendas en la cabeza que lo hacía lucir como un emperador musulmán con un enorme turbante en la cabeza, hecho que hizo a los gemelos desternillarse de la risa en cuanto la iracunda Molly salió de la habitación a buscar más vendas.

Harry miró a Ron con una sonrisa y luego miró disimuladamente a Ginny que observaba con interés a Hermione. Descartó un pensamiento con una leve sacudida de su cabeza y comenzó a hablar de las últimas semifinales de quidditch con un Ronald que se tornó más animado.

Hermione miraba con tristeza como el atardecer comenzaba a nacer y su vista se perdió en un horizonte lejano… tan lejano como sus esperanzas de amarlo de nuevo.


	4. Las cosas son lo que son

Gracias a todas las personitas que me han dejado review. Espero que les guste este capi. Recuerden que esta historia es de Severus y Hermione no de Harry y Ginny -.-

* * *

Capítulo IV  
Las cosas son lo que son 

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- escupió Harry arrojando un libro de pastas verde oscuras sobre una destartalada mesa. El impacto del ejemplar "Salazar Slytherin; el misterio de la serpiente" sobre la madera, sobresaltó a Hermione y a Ginny, quienes lo miraron con tal desaprobación que el chico tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Ronald todavía convaleciente y con una pequeña venda, fingía buscar en algunos pergaminos sueltos información útil. Ginny jugaba con su micropuff y Hermione mordía el extremo de una pluma fuente con la vista perdida en los papeles colores sepia.

- Debería buscar por mi cuenta los Horrocruxes- dijo Harry atisbando por la ventana de la habitación bañada en cristales de agua. Llovía a cántaros afuera. Y afuera… estaba ese mal nacido… Severus. Aún peor que Voldemort, aún peor por ser un sucio traidor.

- No durarás ni diez minutos antes de que te encuentren.- aclaró apaciblemente Ginny dándole un pedazo de su rana de chocolate al micropuff.- Después de lo ocurrido, no creo que el ministerio se tome tan a la ligera tu desaparición.

Harry miró a Ginny con la impotencia dibujada en su rostro. Una suave brisa se colaba por la rendija de la ventana, haciendo que uno de sus mechones rojizos cayera sobre su frente. Harry sintió un deseo imposible de tocarla, besarla de nuevo, tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Tiene razón Harry- dijo Ronald regresando de un jalón hasta la tierra a su amigo.- Papá dice que cada vez hay más vigilancia.

- ¿Tú que crees Hermione? – preguntó Harry virándose hacia donde estaba sentada la chica.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó una Hermione distraída alejada por millas infranqueables de la Hermione atenta y suspicaz de años anteriores.- Lo siento, estaba leyendo algo.

Harry y Ron no le dieron importancia al comentario y siguieron platicando sobre el Ministerio y las espantosas noticias que leían en el Profeta sobre familias enteras de magos y muggles muertas si explicación aparente. Sin embargo Ginny la miró recelosamente sin decir nada.

* * *

Esa noche la misma lluvia de la tarde continuaba cayendo torrencialmente sobre la madriguera. Envuelta en unas sábanas blancas Hermione se agitaba presa de una pesadilla. Veía a Severus claramente lanzando un _Avada Quedabra_ en contra de Dumbledore, luego volvía a verlo lanzándole el maleficio imperdonable a Harry, a Ron y a toda la gente que conocía, hasta que solamente quedaron los dos frente a frente… 

Ginny escuchó en la cama colindante los jadeos y la respiración dificultosa de Hermione. Se levantó con celeridad y se arrojó sobre su amiga agitándola bruscamente.

- ¡Herms despierta!¡Despierta!- exclamó dándole un fuerte tirón.

- ¿Qué?¿qué pasó Ginny?- preguntó la castaña abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

- Tuviste una pesadilla Herms- explicó Ginny.

- ¡Ah, sí! Fue sólo un mal sueño- trató de restarle importancia.- McGonagall me decía que había reprobado… pociones.

- Tal vez deberías calmarte un poco Herms y tratar de explicárselo a Ronald- dijo la pelirroja serenamente colocándose unas chistosas pantuflas de conejo.

- ¿El qué?

- Iré a prepararte un té y hablaremos.

* * *

- ¿Hasta cuando tendré que hacer esto?- preguntó Peter Pettigrew haciendo una mueca de desprecio al mismo tiempo que entregaba una taza de humeante té que Severus miró con asco. 

- No lo sé, si tienes algún problema puedes presentarle tus quejas al Señor tenebroso, estoy seguro que las escuchará gustoso- dijo cansado Snape masajeando los surcos de su frente y garabateando unas cuantas notas en un papel.

- No quiero aguantar más al mocoso Malfoy, me tienen harto sus quejas y sus insultos.

- Que lástima Peter – musitó recostándose en el espaldar de la vieja silla.- Pensé que dos chicos como ustedes se llevarían bien.

- Dí lo que quieras, pero si vuelve a molestarme lo convertiré en taza y te serviré el te en él, o peor aún lo usaré como diana para practicar algunos maleficios imperdonables.- amenazó.

- Eso me gustaría verlo- escupió levantándose furiosamente y tomando al despreciable hombrecillo por el cuello de la sucia camisa.- ¡No tocarás a Malfoy...a menos claro, que quieras soportar la furia de Lord Voldemort!

Peter tembló cuando el nefasto nombre murió en los labios de Severus y entrecerró los ojos con furia.

- Sé que andas en algo extraño Severus y yo lo descubriré- masculló tratando de zafarse de las pálidas manos.- Y cuando lo descubra, el amo tendrá un nuevo mortífago preferido.

- Piensa lo que quieras imbécil- escupió soltándolo brutalmente.- Retírate ahora mismo.

Peter rápidamente se refugió en su forma animaga y se escabulló por un agujero de la pared. Snape miró el humo del té desvanecerse lentamente y recordó a Hermione. Si pudiera verla tan sólo una vez más. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

Hermione miró la taza de té frente a sus narices y suspiró cansadamente. 

- Creo que deberías decirle a mi hermano que estás enamorada de otra persona- dijo Ginny tan calmada como si estuviera platicando sobre el clima o el nuevo color de túnicas que estaba de moda.

- ¡Ginny por Dios basta! No estoy enamorada de nadie más- dijo Hermione entre dientes tratando de alejar de su mente la horrible idea de estar enamorada de un traidor… de un asesino.- Sólo estoy un poco preocupada por los Horrocruxes y todo eso. Me preocupa mucho Harry y también Hogwarts.

- Tienes esa misma expresión de tristeza que yo tenía cuando estaba con Thomas Dean en vez de Harry- sentenció sorbiendo la infusión.- No puedes engañarme Hermione.

- Sea como sea no tiene importancia ¿de acuerdo?

- Pues esa es tu decisión, sólo te pido que por favor no lastimes a Ron- dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Puedes estar tranquila Ginny, sería incapaz de hacer algo así.- ¿De verdad lo sería?¿Acaso ya no lo había herido al traicionarlo de una manera tan cruel con Severus? Hermione continuó sus cavilaciones mirando fijamente la taza humeante de té. Mientras tanto una sombra subía silenciosamente las escaleras después de haber sido testigo de la conversación.

Ronald entró a la habitación que compartía con Harry y después de mucho tiempo, dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y cayeran silenciosamente entre sus manos.

* * *

- Yo puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de Snape si me dejas salir- musitó una voz a través de las bisagras de la desvencijada puerta. A Malfoy se le había agotado todo el repertorio de insultos y decidió intentar escabullirse por otros medios.- Lo odias tanto como yo, estarías en ventaja frente al señor tenebroso. 

- ¡Cállate ya niño estúpido!- dijo golpeando fuertemente la puerta haciendo que Draco se estremeciera.- No necesito tus consejos.

A pesar de todo, esa noche Pettigrew no pudo dejar de pensar en la apetecible oferta.

* * *

- Ya casi estás completamente curado- dijo Hermione mirando con una sonrisa a Ronald al entrar en su habitación con la bandeja del desayuno.- Tú mamá ha preparado huevos con tocino y pan tostado, muy americano de su parte. 

- No tenías que traerme el desayuno- susurró Ronald cansado.

- ¡Pues claro que no, pero quería hacerlo!- dijo la chica dejando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita de madera y besando la nariz del pelirrojo de una forma tan dulce, que el chico se sonrojó fuertemente.

- No has cambiado nada Ronald Weasley- susurró Hermione buscando los labios del joven. Tal vez Ronald fuera una vía, un escape a ese cruel sentimiento que la invadía. No podía estar enamorada de Snape, las cosas tan hermosas que se habían dicho y habían hecho cuando estaban juntos no mitigaba tantos años de maldad.

Ronald se dejó besar y sintió como una punzada en su corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Por primera vez no quería pelear con Hermione, no quería ser un terco obstinado. Si ella amaba a otra persona el no quería verla sufrir… pero tampoco quería perderla.

La tomó por el cuello y la acercó más a sí mismo, decidió que no importaba el mañana sino el ahora… y ahora Hermione estaba con él

* * *

Snape se escurrió entre las sombras de la noche… sólo una última vez, una última dosis, un último beso, la última caricia… la cruel despedida

* * *

- ¡Sal ya de ahí!- exclamó Pettigrew corriendo el pestillo de la destartalada puerta.- No te separes de mí muchachito o te irá mal 


	5. Lo que significa para mí

Necesitaba respirar, salir cuanto antes de aquella habitación. Las paredes se cerraron como en una especie de atroz espejismo y el oxígeno de sus pulmones comenzó a agotarse lentamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza y celeridad suplicando verse libre de las barreras que lo oprimían.

Hermione se levantó sigilosamente, no quería que Ginny la descubriera y sospechara aún más de lo que ya hacía. Tomó la bata de algodón que completaba su pijama y salió sin hacer ruido. Bajó las escalinatas con cuidado de no pisar los escalones que crujían, tantas vacaciones en la madriguera le habían dado la experiencia necesaria para evadir esos minúsculos obstáculos que a los demás se les antojaban triviales.

Cuando entró a la cocina experimentó la tentación de preparar un té fuerte, pero eso llamaría la atención de la familia. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y con un pequeño movimiento de la varita desvaneció los hechizos de seguridad que el señor Weasley había conjurado.

La quietud de la noche la sobresaltó. Se ajustó más la bata mientras caminaba por el amplio jardín. Divisó a la distancia un gnomo que le sacó la lengua y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su semblante. Tal vez si fuera al sitio donde todo comenzó podría aclarar sus pensamientos, despejar la mente. Caminó como autómata por el sendero que conducía al río recordando los eventos de los dos últimos días, en especial los de esa tarde.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ron se separó de Hermione para tomar aliento. De pronto se sintió cansado y observó como la chica se acercaba de nuevo.

- Por favor Ronald no te detengas- susurró sollozando débilmente.- No me dejes sola… por favor no me dejes sola.

Hermione hundió sus labios en los del pelirrojo que correspondió el beso con agobio, como si a través del beso, la joven drenara toda la tristeza y el abatimiento que la atormentaba.

La chica se separó unos instantes y con la varita echó el pestillo a la puerta. Ronald se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que el artilugio mágico se resbalara de los dedos de Hermione. El pelirrojo la atrajo hacia sí tomándola fuertemente por la cintura.

- No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte Hermione- susurró apoyando su frente en la de la aludida.

- Si, es perceptible Ronald. Tu forma de abrazarme demuestra que sólo quieres jugar una inocente partida de ajedrez mágico ¿no?- sonrió para su sorpresa y la del chico.- Pareces un herido de guerra con esa venda.

- No – negó para dar mas énfasis con la cabeza.- El único sitió donde estoy herido es aquí- dijo señalando con la mano el pecho.- Por favor dame una cura.

- Me temo que sólo serán placebos.- dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada con vergüenza.

- Yo decidiré eso- la besó una vez más, con más ternura acariciando su espalda y empujándola delicadamente a su cama. Cuando cayeron sobre el colchón, Ronald se separó del beso y la miró intensamente, buscando las respuestas en su mirada.

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

- No- susurró tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Yo tampoco- señaló sonriendo el pelirrojo.- No es necesario precipitarnos, podemos esperar para…

- Pero lo quiero- interrumpió Hermione con seguridad.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó atónito el chico.

- No estoy segura de que debamos hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo Ronald.- dijo besando la palma de la mano del joven.- Quiero estar contigo.

- Hermione yo no quiero que… no quiero que te arrepientas.

La chica tomó su rostro con las dos manos y lo acercó a sus labios. Eran tan diferentes esos dos hombres. Snape era decidido, arrogante, seguro de sí mismo. Ronald era tímido, dulce y cariñoso. Elementos tan disímiles, tan incomparables que amoldaban tan puramente su corazón, como las piezas de un rompecabezas imposible.

Ron acarició el cuello de la joven delicadamente descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Escrutó la posición de los botones de la blusa femenina y los desabrochó lentamente, descubriendo la suavidad de su piel. Acarició su abdomen y jugó con los extremos de su cintura. Hermione ahogó un gemido en sus labios que no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

- Cuando quieras que me detenga Hermione…

- Ronald por favor cállate y continúa acariciándome.

- Lo siento- se disculpó mientras una sonrisa atrevida surcaba sus labios.- No preguntaré más.

Con la mirada puesta en el cuerpo de Hermione se quitó la camiseta. Se dejó caer sobre la chica y se estremeció al sentir el calor de su piel. Busco el lóbulo de su oreja y lo dentelló suavemente.

- Te deseo- susurró haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera presa de la sensación de calidez sobre su cuerpo.- Te deseo tanto que lastima, me estas volviendo loco…desde la primera vez que te vi me estas volviendo loco.

Se separó de ella unos instantes y sus ojos se posaron en el sujetador femenino. Introdujo sus manos por debajo del mismo y palpó los senos suaves pero firmes.

- Ronald- musitó Hermione arqueándole levemente y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

El pelirrojo retiró las manos y las llevó hasta la parte trasera del brassier desabrochándolo con una lentitud que se le antojó exasperante a Hermione.

- Eres hermosa.- dijo complacido atrayéndola hacia sí para dejar caer la prenda íntima. Hermione se sujetó con fuerza a su espalda, quería decirle algo, corresponder a esas frases tan hermosas. Siempre había criticado a Ronald por su falta de elocuencia y ahora ella era la que parecía una sordomuda. Ambos se agitaron al percibir el contacto entre los dos pechos desnudos.

Ronald la dejó caer en la cama y admiró la belleza de su cuerpo, deteniéndose por unos instantes en sus senos.

- Eres exasperante Weasley- balbuceó sonrojándose ante la mirada lasciva del chico.

- Eso, es lo que te gusta- sonrió desabotonando sus jeans y los de la chica que retiró con rapidez.

- Sí- afirmó con placer.- Eso es lo que me encanta de ti.

Ron acarició sus piernas como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Estaba decidido, haría que Hermione se enamorara otra vez de él, la conquistaría de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla Hermione decidió no quedarse atrás y lo tomó por las esquinas de los jeans atrayéndolo hacia ella. Ronald se colocó gustosamente sobre su cuerpo acariciando uno de sus rizos.

- Basta ya de juegos Weasley.

- Como quieras Granger.

Con un rápido movimiento se despojó del jean y de la ropa interior. Pasó a mirar a la joven con placer y descendió hasta sus bragas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se las arrebató y acarició el centro de su ser, provocando descargas en el cuerpo de la chica.

- Ronald, Ron por favor, no me tortures más- suplicó agitándose bajo sus manos.

- Cariño, lo que menos deseo es torturarte.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se adentró delicadamente en su interior. Hermione ladeó la cabeza dejando caer todo el cabello sobre su rostro. Respiraba entrecortadamente y con dificultad. Era una hipócrita. ¿Cómo podía exigir confianza de Snape si ella misma estaba entregándose a otro hombre¿Por qué hacer el amor con Ronald se sentía tan bien? Hacer el amor… ese era el problema, tener sexo era otra cosa… ahora todo era comprensible, o al menos en ese momento lo pareció.

- Herms, esto es…- Ronald se movía pausadamente sin prisa, acoplándose a la chica.

- Es perfecto- susurró Hermione jadeante.- Es delicioso.

Hermione sintió como unas gotas de sudor caían en su rostro. Ronald se apoyaba en sus palmas y la penetraba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Una bocanada de aire se coló por la ventana y golpeó a la chica que se apresuró a atraer a Ron hacia sí.

- Hace frío- dijo como pudo tratando de controlar sus reacciones ante las acometidas de Ronald.

- Hermione, Hermione yo…

Hermione cruzó sus piernas sobre la espalda del pelirrojo abriéndose aún más para recibir su esencia. Se agitó salvajemente bajo Ron y suprimió un grito por temor a ser descubiertos.

Ambos terminaron tan cansados que temieron no poder levantarse. Sin embargo la lucidez regresó a Hermione.

- Ronald, Ronald tu madre subirá en cualquier momento- dijo alarmada sintiendo como él se retiraba de su interior para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre ella.

- No importa- señaló a punto de conciliar un dulce sueño.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

- No, tu me has vuelto loco, ya te lo dije- recordó buscando sus labios nuevamente.

-Por favor cariño, levántate.

- Esta bien, esta bien, me levanto- dijo haciendo un mohín y recogiendo la ropa femenina del suelo.

- Esto es tuyo o es mío- dijo jugueteando con el sujetador sobre sus pectorales, lo que hizo a Hermione desternillarse de la risa.

- Creo que mío, a no ser que decidas cambiar de opinión.

- Después de hacer el amor contigo nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Hermione se estremeció… hacer el amor. Tenía que aclarar su mente. Miró hacia donde estaban sus pantalones y Ronald lo advirtió recogiendo la prenda.

Un pequeño objeto cayó al suelo. Un pequeño giratiempos dorado que Ron recogió con curiosidad. Frunció el seño y miró a Hermione confuso.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

- ¡Oh! McGonagall me lo había dejado por los exámenes.- Mintió desviando la mirada.- Será mejor destruirlo ¿verdad?

- Pues si te lo dio McGonagall será mejor que no- señaló examinando más detenidamente el objeto.- Aunque en estos días es muy peligroso tener un giratiempos Hermione… No quiero que corras riesgos.

- No lo haré.- dijo esta acortando la distancia y mirándolo hondamente.- Te quiero Weasley.

- Aunque pensándolo bien- la miró pícaramente.- Si pudiéramos atrasarlo sólo una hora y repetir…

- Vaya que esa Bludger te afectó la materia gris.- le arrebató el aparato y lo dejó caer con un poco de fuerza al piso, provocando que se convirtiera en mil pedacitos.- Oye, no te molesta que yo… bueno ya sabes que no era virgen.

- Me importa un bledo.- dijo atrayéndola enervado hacia sí.- lo que me importa es que eres mía.

* * *

La joven miró con tristeza el lago. Un último adiós para siempre. No valía la pena sufrir por cosas inútiles. Una nueva vida, eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a comenzar. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta causarse dolor y tomó unas cuantas piedras de la orilla. Las descargó con toda su fuerza sobre el agua.

- Jamás Severus, jamás te perdonaré.- dijo arrojando la última roca. Una mano se colocó sobre sus labios y sintió el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo.

- No digas eso, por favor- susurró a su espalda la voz ya conocida.- Odio oírte decir eso.

Hermione se zafó rápidamente y lo miró con furia. No podía perdonarlo, no veía en él más que lujuria y amargura.

- Ya déjame en paz Severus, no quiero sabes más de ti, desaparece ahora mismo.- dijo tratando de controlarse, apretó sus puños y bajó la mirada mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas.- Yo no quiero vivir así, déjame en paz por favor.

- Si volvieras conmigo un instante a…

- ¡No¡No iré contigo a ninguna parte!-exclamó y cubriéndose la boca al notar que había elevado sumamente el tono de voz se serenó un poco.- No quiero volver a ese horrible lugar y mucho menos contigo.

- Sé que piensas que soy un asqueroso asesino y que no siento nada por ti más que lujuria, pero tú lo eres todo para mí. Eres mi vida, mi salvación ¿Lo entiendes?

Si lo entendía, o creía hacerlo. Pero no estaba en discusión su decisión. Nada cambiaría ahora por unas cuantas frases bonitas.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó encaminándose hacia la casa.- De todas formas he destruido el giratiempos. Me lastimaste demasiado Severus y no puedo volver contigo.

- Eso no es todo lo que sucede ¿no es cierto?- inquirió deteniéndola por la muñeca.-Si es algo más te pido que me lo digas.

- Sucede que yo ya no te amo. Dijo zafándose de su mano.- Eso sucede.

- Pues que rápido se te pasó, en sólo un día dejaste de quererme.- dijo con sorna.

- Si ¿no es increíble?- preguntó inocentemente.- Creo que siento predilección por los pelirrojos.

- Sí eso pensé.- señaló con un gesto adusto sacando la varita del bolsillo y apuntándola a la chica.- Creo que me equivoqué contigo Granger.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó retrocediendo nerviosa.

- Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.-dijo con el semblante oscuro.- ¡Avada Kedavra!

* * *

**Se que me odian mucho pero esta historia no acaba aquí se los prometo chicos T.T- Gomenasai por hacerlos sufrir.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Disfruto mucho leyéndolos. Los Quero bye bye.**

**Gracias, Gracias a todos por sus reviews: Senshivisa, Clau Felton Black, HoneyBeeM, Maka!!!, Drk Phoenix, Lolipop 91, sirenitus, eglantier, Mira Black Lupin, Yasmina 33, **


	6. Complicaciones y recuerdos

-¿Es esto la muerte?- susurró una dulce voz.- Tal vez esta sea la solución, morir…morir.

- Morir nunca es la solución.- replicó una voz grave.- Los débiles buscan la muerte, la añoran.

Unas manos la levantaron del frío césped. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Fijo la vista en el taciturno rostro que le correspondía la mirada.

- Severus… yo creí que tú… creí que querías matarme.- sollozó ahogando sus lágrimas en el sobretodo masculino.

- Perdóname, no quería asustarte.- se disculpó colocándola en el suelo y mirando con desprecio los dos cuerpos inertes que se extendían en el suelo.- Asquerosa rata, murió como lo que era, un sucio cobarde.

Hasta ese momento Hermione no se había percatado de la presencia de los dos cuerpos. Ahogó un grito al observar a Peter Pettigrew con una mirada asesina en el rostro exánime y una varita en su mano derecha. Malfoy yacía detrás del hombre, aparentemente desmayado por la impresión.

- Siempre he odiado a esas personas que no se enfrentan cara a cara. Creo que las puñaladas traseras no son mi estilo.- Culminó sonriendo inocentemente, lo que provocó que Hermione se estremeciera, algo andaba mal, pensó pasmada ante la tranquilidad de Snape después de haber cometido otro asesinato.

- ¿No te sientes… mal?

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó frunciendo el seño.- ¡Ah! Te refieres al asesinato. Casi olvido que te resulta imposible aceptar que una persona sea castigada como lo merece, aunque sea una basura de la peor calaña.

- Tú, tú no eres Di-Dios Se-Severus- tartamudeó temblando más severamente al admirar por segunda vez el cadáver.- No puedes ir por ahí tomando la vida de las personas como...como si fueran insectos.

- ¡Yo no ando por ahí tomando la vida de cualquier persona!- exclamó apretando los puños.- ¿Es que así es como me ves?¿Un psicópata asesino sediento de más sangre?

- ¿Es que ni siquiera te da una poca lástima ver su cuerpo tirado ahí en el piso?- preguntó atónita Hermione antes de ser víctima de un exceso de espasmos que la tumbaron en el piso.

- Antes el de él que el tuyo.- aclaró provocando que la joven levantara el rostro lleno de lágrimas y lo mirara sorprendida.- No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, aunque me odies te protegeré, incluso de ti misma si es necesario.

- Severus¿pero qué estás diciendo?- de pronto lo comprendió todo, él la había salvado, el hechizo imperdonable no era para ella, sino para Pettigrew. La varita en su mano, esa mirada asesina… había tratado de matarla pero Snape fue más rápido.

- Aunque me odies con todas tus fuerzas, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.- masculló de mala gana acercándose hacia la joven y levantándola con delicadeza por segunda vez.- Aunque tú no me ames, aunque me desprecies y desprecies el día en que te hice mía por primera vez, yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

- ¡Yo no te odio!¡Ese es el estúpido problema!- exclamó golpeando todo lo fuerte que pudo el pecho de Snape, pero este ni se inmutó.- ¡Te amo demasiado!¡Aunque no sea correcto yo te amo!

- Creí que habías dicho que preferías a los pelirrojos hace unos minutos.- indicó zafándose del abrazo fríamente.

- Yo… siento haber dicho eso.

- Así que aparentemente, no eres tan santa como quieres hacerme creer Hermione.- señaló con sorna.

Algo andaba mal, los escalofríos se repetían cada vez más fuertes, la oscuridad invadía todo el escenario y una niebla espesa cubría todo el horizonte. Las voces, los gritos se apoderaban de su mente.

- Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Severus acercándose de nuevo y palpando su frente con el dorso de la mano.- Estás ardiendo en fiebre, deberías volver y descansar.

- Yo sólo quiero… estar con él, lo amo ¿entiendes?

- Si, te entiendo.- asintió Snape separándose unos instantes.

- ¿Lo entiendes Ronald? Lo amo - dijo con la mirada desorbitada mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía inconciente en los brazos de un hombre claramente agitado.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo. Miró hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver de Pettigrew y el cuerpo de Malfoy. Depositó a la chica en el suelo suavemente y con celeridad escondió los cuerpos tras unos tupidos matorrales. Sacó la varita y apuntó a Malfoy.

- Desmaius- susurró.- Aunque creo que no era necesario.

Corrió hacia Hermione y la sostuvo en brazos unos instantes, cerró los ojos con fuerza y en unos segundos estuvieron a cientos de kilómetros de la madriguera.

* * *

-¡Por favor despierta!¡Vamos Granger!- llamó con desesperación Snape mientras zarandeaba a la chica de un lado al otro. La recostó en los mismos almohadones que habían servido de soporte en el primer encuentro que compartieron y corrió hacia un armario de caoba en la otra habitación. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad tratando de calmarse para así evitar el temblor de sus dedos. Buscó rápidamente una pequeña botella con un líquido muy parecido al agua. Regreso junto a Hermione y con un rápido movimiento sustrajo la tapa del frasco y le hizo aspirar una profunda bocanada. 

Lentamente dos ojos cafés se abrieron con dificultad. Snape la miró preocupado unos instantes, sosteniendo inconcientemente sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó cerrando el frasco y suprimiendo una mueca ante el fuerte olor de la sustancia.

- Severus, no te odio- murmuró Hermione como en un sueño.- Estuve con Ronald pero la verdad es que te amo, perdóname. Pensaba que tú no me amabas y me sentía tan sola que yo…

- Ya lo sé pequeña.- dijo Snape abrazándola como si se tratara de una pieza invaluable.

- Soy… de lo peor.- dijo Hermione acariciando levemente la mejilla del hombre.- Aún así Severus, no me arrepiento de haber estado con Ronald, sería una hipócrita si dijera eso. Yo le quiero, tal vez no de una manera tan profunda como te amo a ti, pero no me arrepiento.

- Le amas ¿verdad?- cuestionó Severus presa de unos celos monstruosos que logró disimular a duras penas.

- Le quiero, ya te lo dije, él es una persona muy especial para mí. Aunque lo que sienta por ti sea más profundo, él siempre ocupará un lugar especial en mi corazón

- ¿Cómo competir con eso?- masculló sacando la varita del bolsillo y conjurando una pócima de un color nada agradable que ofreció a Hermione.- Bebe esto, te calmará la fiebre.

- No es necesario competir Severus.- señaló la chica con tristeza ignorando el brebaje.- Ronald forma parte de mi corazón pero… tú eres mi corazón.

- Eso que dices… no tiene sentido.- indicó el hombre levantándose y mirándola de una forma que habría asustado al mismísimo señor oscuro.- Te acostaste con otro hombre, eso sólo puede significar que no me amas… ni a él.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos?- exclamó poniéndose también de pie con dificultad.- ¡Tú únicamente te apareces como si nada, te acuestas conmigo un par de veces, no confías en mí y te atreves a hablarme de amor!- exclamó hiperventilando violentamente y apoyándose de la pared más cercana.

De nuevo la oscuridad, no, tenía que ser fuerte, enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Tomó aire unos instantes y se acercó al hombre con una mirada furiosa.

- ¡Escúchame bien!- dijo empujándolo débilmente.- ¡Yo puedo aceptar el hecho de que no me quieras explicar las razones que tuviste para asesinar a Dumbledore, pero tu acepta que no puedo despegarme tan fácilmente de mis seres queridos!

- ¡Yo no te he pedido que renuncies a nadie por mí, lo que hagas será tu decisión, no la mía!- dijo alborotándose con nerviosismo el cabello, un gesto que se le antojó desconocido y a la vez gracioso a Hermione.- ¡No me gusta que pongas palabras en mi boca!

- ¡Perfecto, siempre la salida fácil, tú eres el asqueroso cobarde!- dijo repitiendo débilmente el empujón, sentía su frente arder y presentía el desmayo cernirse sobre ella de nuevo.- Eres incapaz de admitir tus sentimientos.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó mirándola como a una demente.- Tal vez deberías sentarte y calmarte un poco, creo que deliras.

- Yo no deliro, estoy perfectamente bi…

- ¡Demonios por qué tendrá que ser tan testaruda!- exclamó sosteniéndola antes de que se golpeara contra el linóleo oscuro.

* * *

Ginny se levantó y miró la cama vacía. Suspiró cansada; sencillamente habían cosas que no tenían remedio, tristemente el amor era una de ellas y ella lo sabía bien. Se levantó y se encaminó a la habitación de Ronald. Observó la cabeza vendada de su hermano sobre la almohada y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que la hizo sonreír burlonamente.

-Ronald idiota, cómo no disimules mamá se dará cuenta que te besuqueas con Hermione por los pasillos- dijo en voz inaudible. Observó la ventana y divisó a Harry atisbando por la misma.- "Está preocupado"- pensó observando cómo se contraían los músculos de su espalda.

- Harry.- susurró colocando sus manos en sus hombros.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te sentí entrar.- dijo ignorando la pregunta. Se viró y la tomó por la cintura colocando su frente en la de ella.- Te sentí incluso cuando saliste de tu habitación.

- Ha- Harry yo…- balbuceó perturbada por la reacción del chico. Se mordió los labios inconcientemente, lo que provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en el semblante del moreno.- Te he tratado muy mal estos días.

- Lo merezco.- dijo tocando los labios de la pelirroja.- Aunque sí, has sido muy cruel.- concluyó fingiendo una mirada de enojo.- Me pareció ver a Hermione salir hacia el río, deberíamos buscarla. En serio no sé qué le pasa, ella que siempre ha sido la más razonable.

- Ella sólo necesita pensar, últimamente la ha afectado mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Está preocupada por la incertidumbre del cierre de Hogwarts.

- Pues la necesito de vuelta, en serio, ya Ronald me está volviendo loco, no para de hablar dormido- dijo frunciendo el seño.- "Hermione tus labios, son tan dulces…"- dijo poniendo una voz fangosa y los ojos en blanco como un maniaco.

- Eres malo con mi hermano, sólo está idiotizado, digo enamorado- dijo sonriendo divertida. Lo miró de nuevo y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba perderse en sus ojos verdes.- Sé que lo que intentas hacer es por mi bien pero… sólo por hoy por favor, seamos como en los viejos tiempos.

- Si es sólo por hoy- dijo tomándola por el rostro.- Podemos ser de nuevo lo que éramos.

Fue un beso apacible que trajo a Ginny tan buenos recuerdos que no pudo evitar dejar unas cuantas lágrimas caer.

- Ven- dijo separándose y halándolo por la manga derecha.

- Ginny no podemos, Ronald se daría cuenta.- susurró nervioso.- Hermione volverá en cualquier momento.

- Ronald no despertaría aunque se quemara la casa y Hermione probablemente se quedará hasta el amanecer en el claro. Por favor, te lo ruego, sólo unos instantes.

Harry la siguió como un autómata hasta la habitación que las dos chicas compartían. Y se dejó caer en la cama cuando Ginny lo atrajo hacia sí.

- Por favor ámame como antes.- suplicó dejando que un torrente de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.- Sólo esta noche.

- Sólo esta noche, sólo por hoy te tendré como antes.- dijo con voz ronca hundiendo su boca febrilmente en la de la chica.

* * *

Gomen nasai, gomen nasai T.T se que les había prometido que esta historia sería sólamente de Sev y Herms, pero no pude evitarlo por favor no me odien... Gracias por sus reviews, el próximo será el penúltimo capitulo. Se les quiere besitos #.# 


	7. Fiebre

"Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia,

Ese abismo fatal que nos divide,

Y embriagarme de amor con al fragancia

Mística y pura que tu ser despide."

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encantaron mucho T.T aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les agrade, si no es así tengo debajo de la manga el pañuelo para cubrirme los ojos y el mapa que da directo al cadalso. Se les quiere un montó

* * *

Los búhos ululaban alrededor del caballero oscuro, mientras un corcel resoplaba el viento gélido de la oscuridad atrayendo a los necios mortales a un final seguro. El amor no significaba nada para él, tampoco las dulces estaciones de los sentimientos ni el dolor o la amargura. Desconocía emociones tan mundanas como el odio o el aprecio. Sólo se traducía en nada y la nada conformaba como eslabón de una regia cadena todo su ser y su lóbrega alma. 

-¡Hermione¡Hermione¡Despierta Maldita sea!- exclamó Severus colocando de nuevo la pequeña botella debajo de la nariz de la chica.

- ¿Qué¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó somnolienta aferrándose al cuello de Severus con las dos manos para tratar de levantarse.

- En zonko comprando ranas de chocolate.- dijo con sarcasmo halándola por la cintura para impedir que se levantara.- ¿Dónde crees que estás?

- No tienes que hablarme así.- señaló Hermione tratando de apartar las manos de su cuerpo.

- Estás enferma, no te exaltes de nuevo, te hará daño.- dijo recostándola en los almohadones.

- Tú empezaste.- masculló mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, pero no creí que fueras tan tonta para seguir el juego.- dijo presionando más las manos en contra de su cintura; probablemente ese último comentario la haría molestar y comenzaría a forcejear de nuevo.

- Ya suéltame.- dijo Hermione más triste que disgustada.- Necesito volver a la madriguera.

- ¿Por qué¿Esta noche tienes que volver a dormir con él?- cuestionó con la ira reflejada en su rostro.- Vamos preciosa, también soy bueno, no es necesario irse tan pronto.

Hermione no se molestó con el comentario, ni siquiera trató de zafarse, simplemente ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Sí así era como él la veía, ella no lo desmentiría ni lo haría entrar en razón. Cerró los ojos y trató de sosegarse, después de todo Snape tenía algo de razón. Estaba jugando con los dos aunque tratara de negarlo.

Sintió como la presión de los dedos de Severus se suavizaba hasta que las manos dejaron de aprisionarla.

- Mira lo mal que te encuentras y yo insisto en lastimarte- dijo mirándola con dulzura. La sentó frente a él despacio. Hermione se aventuró a abrir los ojos y sus dos miradas se encontraron.- ¿Puedes explicarme algo¿Cómo un ángel como tú se enamoró de un bastardo como yo?

- No eres tan malo como quieres hacer creer.- dijo temblando la joven con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.- Tú me salvaste hoy y siempre has ayudado a Harry, aunque el no lo quiera aceptar. Desde el primer curso en Hogwarts.

- Pero a él lo he ayudado porque no quiero deberle nada a los Potter- murmuró con desprecio.

- Otra persona ni siquiera se habría molestado en hacerlo.- dijo haciéndose un ovillo para frenar los escalofríos.- Sé que haces demasiadas cosas que le resultan imperdonables a los demás pero… también sé que no has tenido demasiadas opciones estos años.

- Sabes que soy una basura y aún así estás justificándome.- sonrío despojándose del abrigo color ébano para colocárselo sobre los hombros.- Debe ser la fiebre, creo que estás delirando de nuevo.

- Tonto- susurró Hermione acurrucándose en el abrigo.- A mi no me engañas.

- Ya lo sé y es muy enervante.- dijo alegremente acariciándola delicadamente en el rostro.- Te molesta si te abrazo sólo unos minutos, después te regresaré a la madriguera, lo prometo.

- ¿Eh¿Quieres abrazarme?- preguntó Hermione boquiabierta mientras lo tocaba burlonamente en la frente con el dorso de la mano.-Creo que eres tú el de la fiebre.

- Eso no es cierto, siempre he sido partidario de nuestro acercamiento… a un nivel más íntimo.- replicó mirándola como una bestia hambrienta.- Tal vez tenga otro tipo de fiebre.

- Sí, puedes abrazarme.- dijo la chica sonrojada por el último comentario del hombre.

Severus la atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza y se apretó a su cuerpo lo más suave que pudo para no hacerle daño. Hermione se dejó caer completamente en el hombre y se encogió en su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón; sus latidos eran serenos, calmados. En cambio los de ella eran cada vez más fuertes, como si su corazón quisiera escapar repentinamente de su pecho. Se aferró más a su cuerpo y deseó que no terminara nunca ese instante, cómo si tan sólo esa pequeña prueba de amor de Snape pudiera darle esa redención que necesitaba su alma.

- De acuerdo, seré el primero en admitir que necesito besarte desesperadamente.- susurró al oído de la joven haciendo que se le erizara la piel al percibir el aire caliente en su lóbulo.

Hermione sintió como Severus hundía su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro devorando su piel. Cuando percibió el camino húmedo que dibujaba el hombre un gemido escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Qué… Qué haces?- jadeó apretándose aún más a él.- Severus… nunca juegas limpio.- "Sólo hemos estado juntos un par de veces y conoce todos mis puntos débiles".- pensó ladeando un poco más la cabeza para poder ser besada con más intensidad.

- Entonces ¿Me vas a dar un último beso?- preguntó separándose.- O si lo prefieres puedo continuar.

Descendió su rostro sobre el de ella hasta rozar sus labios con una ternura hasta ahora desconocida por Hermione. Sus encuentros siempre habían sido apresurados, furtivos, llenos de pasión, pero casi nunca de calidez. La chica correspondió el beso con miedo. Si ese era el último, ella moriría de tristeza de eso estaba segura. Snape se separó interrogante y la atrajo hasta sentarla en sus rodillas.

- ¿No quieres que te bese preciosa?- preguntó mirándola con deseo. Esa mirada si la reconocía.

- Jamás me habías besado así- respondió Hermione mareada por el último roce.

- Nunca me pediste que lo hiciera.- explicó con naturalidad.- ¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?

Las últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, no pudo más que sentirse aliviada, como flotando en una especie de nube mágica. Eso significaba que no había sido el último beso.

- Por favor Severus… si no lo haces moriré.- dijo suplicante acercándose hasta dar ella misma el beso. Se sintió torpe y trató de separarse pero Snape no lo permitió asiéndola por la nuca y profundizando el beso. Hermione se apoyó completamente en el cuerpo masculino y percibió como presas de la gravedad los dos cuerpos cayeron sobre las almohadas. Severus se separó y la miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa insolente.

- Estás sobre mí Granger.- dijo divertido ante la reacción de la chica.- Es una lástima que te encuentres enferma mi amor.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó Hermione ansiosa. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía su cuerpo cada vez más caliente por la fiebre.

- Que es una pena que estés enferma.- contestó Severus tomándola por las muñecas y obligándola a tumbarse sobre él.

- No, lo último, la última cosa que dijiste.- dijo obstinada colocándose sobre sus muñecas para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Mi amor?- preguntó confuso frunciendo el ceño.

- Jamás… jamás me habías llamado así.- dijo Hermione con una inmensa sonrisa dejando caer un montón de besos sobre el mentón de Severus.

- Serás tonta, jamás me lo pediste tampoco.- susurró despacio el hombre dejándose besar una y otra vez.- sólo tienes que decirme lo que quieres y yo de la mejor manera trataré de concedértelo.

- Mientes.- aclaró cambiando el semblante.- No quieres contarme las razones que tuviste para… hacer lo que hiciste.

- Hermione te juro, te odio cada vez que tocas ese tema.- dijo levantándose y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.- Tengo mis razones para no contártelo… ahora me estás viendo de esa forma de nuevo, pero escucha algo, ya es suficientemente doloroso que me busquen y me odien por las razones que ellos creen verdaderas, si les digo por qué lo maté, temo que me odien más por los motivos aún peores que me encaminaron al asesinato de Dumbledore. No quiero que mi imagen tan manchada termine de estropearse ante tus ojos, pero si pudieras confiar sólo un poco en mí. Sólo he matado dos veces en mi vida te lo juro. Y las dos fueron para defender una vida… la segunda más valiosa que la primera debo acotar. Sé perfectamente bien que no soy un héroe, ni tu ángel protector pero, si pudieras comprender tan sólo un instante que lo que hice no fue por satisfacción propia.

- Severus, sólo quiero conocerte más, no juzgarte, sólo… está bien confiaré en ti, te prometo que no preguntaré más pero a cambio de algo.

- ¿Chantajes Granger?- preguntó Severus aproximándose más a ella. Notó el cambio de la respiración femenina ante la cercanía de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

- No, no es mi estilo y tampoco el tuyo.- señaló aclarándose la garganta.- Quería pedir algo…

- Soy todo oídos.- dijo acercándose aún más y tomando sus manos hasta llevarlas a sus labios.- Haré lo imposible por complacerte.- susurró dándole más énfasis a esta última frase.

- ¿Estás intentando seducirme?- preguntó divertida apartando las manos y colocando los brazos en jarras en su cintura.

- ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?- preguntó cruzando a su vez sus brazos y mirándola seductoramente de arriba hacia abajo.

- Tal vez- se sinceró la chica bajando la mirada con vergüenza.-Estás haciéndolo más difícil.

- Perdona.- dijo levantándole el mentón con la una mano y abrazando su cuerpo con la otra.- Es que me enloquecen las chicas inocentes.

-Cerdo.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- En serio es importante lo que quiero pedirte.

- De acuerdo.

- Por favor.- suplicó Hermione colocando sus labios en el oído de Severus hasta tocarlo.- Hazme el amor, no sólo sexo... por favor hazme el amor.

Hermione no supo de dónde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para pedirle semejante cosa. Sintió el ardor en sus mejillas y temió separarse del abrazo. No quería parecer tan infantil pero no podía evitarlo.

- Perdona, estoy diciendo tonterías, debe ser la fiebre.- dijo apartándose y riendo nerviosamente.- Estoy diciendo cada tontería.

- Puedes culpar a la fiebre si quieres.- dijo Snape en un tono de voz tan serio que a Hermione se le antojó extremadamente sexy.- Pero haré lo que me pediste hasta que admitas que de verdad lo quieres.

* * *

Muchas gracias: Laura, eglantier, Mira Black-Lupin, Varg22, Yasmina 33, HoneyBeeM,Senshivisa, Lisa y lecaosma por sus reviews, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles el capítulo pasado. Bye bye #.#Escribiendo el último capítulo chicos. 


	8. Este cruel juego

Gracias gracias a todos por sus reviews aquí terina esta historia, amenos que quieran un epílogo... Bye bye, es un poco largo como me pidieron pero blush blush o////o que hasta envidia me dio. Gracias a Mira Black-Lupin, a Yasmina33, HoneyBeeM,Eglantier y Okashi-Kitte-Natsu por sus reviews. -.- Arigatou

* * *

Hermione se sumergió en la fragancia del abrazo. Lo había extrañado tanto. Lo había deseado tanto todo este tiempo, estar entre sus brazos, respirar el mismo aire. Desde el cuarto año deseaba estar cerca de él. Aunque había tratado de convencerse de que se trataba de una atracción sin futuro, irreal. No fue hasta la muerte de Dumbledore, que se había percatado acerca de lo dolorosa que le resultaba su elección. La quemaba por dentro el remordimiento desde hacía dos años por amarlo, pero lo había sentido más fuerte esos últimos días. De repente por arte de magia se habían esfumado sus miedos. Estando entre sus brazos, un amor egoísta se apoderaba de ella y eso la hacía sentir libre. Ese amor prohibido la llenaba de una satisfacción tan grande que temía morir de placer. 

- Severus ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi?- preguntó colocando sus manos en el torso del hombre y palpando la textura del chaleco.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- cuestionó frunciendo el seño y acariciando uno de los rizos castaños.

- Sólo dímelo.- pidió haciendo un mohín y halándolo suavemente por el cuello de la camisa.

- Me enamoré de ti cuanto te vi en ese baile con el bruto de Krum.- aclaró sonriendo y apartando un poco el desordenado cabello del rostro de la chica.- Patético ¿verdad?

- ¿En serio¿Fue en ese momento?- preguntó atónita con los labios entreabiertos.

- Sí- afirmó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.- pero tú no me has dicho cuando te enamoraste de mí.

- Pues, también fue en el cuarto curso.- dijo bajando la cabeza.- Me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de Ronald y cada vez que te veía por los pasillos parecías tan sólo y cuando me mirabas con odio, yo pensaba que tú…

- No era odio, eran celos. Aunque creo que los tres primeros cursos sencillamente no soportaba a cualquiera que disfrutara de la compañía de Potter.

- Pero ¿has estado enamorado de mi por dos años?- preguntó con la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Que tiene de especial?- preguntó con fastidio.- Tú también lo has estado de mi.

Hermione se separó bruscamente y lo miró iracunda. Severus no entendió su reacción y se quedó observándola unos instantes.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confuso. ¿Había dicho o hecho algo mal?

- ¿Cómo pudiste¿Cómo te atreviste?- preguntó Hermione moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.- Todo este tiempo y ni una sola nota de detención. Eres malo.

Severus no pudo evitar reír por unos minutos ante el comentario de la chica para luego atraerla de nuevo hacia sí.

- Te prometo mi amor, que esta noche valdrá por todas las notas de detenciones y los besos furtivos que debimos haber tenido.- dijo acariciando con el pulgar sus labios.- Pero eras tan buena chica, Dios cómo te odiaba por eso. Si te hubieras comportado como Potter ahora no te estarías quejando.

Severus dejó caer la bata de algodón en el piso, mientras deslizaba con parsimonia sus dedos sobre los hombros de la chica. El contacto de la piel era suave, dulce. Admiró su cuerpo despojado de la primera prenda y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Ella quería algo especial, algo gentil y verdadero, no algo rápido, no solamente sexo. Debía confiar en el poco autocontrol que tenía para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y arrancarle el resto de la ropa ahí mismo.

- Date vuelta un momento por favor.- pidió.

Hermione obedeció mecánicamente sin pensar. Sólo quería sentir, sentir y no pensar. Ya había pensado demasiado durante toda su vida. Para ella todo había siempre seguido un orden, una lógica inalienable, había considerado cada acto y acontecimiento de su vida como la respuesta sensata a sus propios actos, pero esto era tan diferente.

- Aún tienes fiebre- susurró Severus provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la joven.- No deberíamos hacerlo, podrías ponerte peor.

- No me importa.

-Pero a mí si- dijo sujetándola, sintiendo como su torso tocaba su espalda.- ¿Estás segura de que no te sentirás peor después?

Hermione sonrió sintiendo la respiración de Snape en la parte trasera de su cuello como la primera noche. Pero ahora era diferente decidió, Severus no era el único que podía seducir. Hermione dejó caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás descansándola en el hombro de Snape y con una mano se aferró suavemente a su nuca, apoyando todo su cuerpo en el del hombre.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó divertido.- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme?

- ¿Lo estoy logrando profesor?- preguntó esta a su vez mordiendo su labio inferior y sonriendo.

- Tal vez.- susurró girándola en un rápido movimiento. Hermione sintió como la empujaba hasta chocar contra una pared. Snape apoyó sus palmas a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica y descendió sus labios hasta su cuello. Hermione ahogó un gemido mientras sus dedos se contraían pegados también a la pared.- No te restrinjas.- dijo adivinando sus sensaciones.

- Es… un juego que no puedo perder.- murmuró cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse.

- ¿Un juego?- preguntó Severus sin dejar de besarla.- Tal vez deberíamos jugar en el mismo equipo y no cada uno por su lado.

- Jamás.- dijo estremeciéndose y respirando entrecortadamente.- se estropearía toda la diversión.

- Pues creo que voy ganando.- dijo altanero Snape separándose y acariciando su mejilla.

- Tu desventaja es tu orgullo.- señaló Hermione jugando con los botones del chaleco.- Tal vez si fueras un poco más humilde, ganarías más a menudo.

- Pero si siempre gano.- la tentó acercándose a sus labios sin tocarlos.

- No siempre.- dijo calmada apartando cada uno de los botones. Deslizó la prenda acariciando los brazos masculinos con parsimonia.- Te he dado ventaja.

- ¿A sí?- cuestionó fingiendo sorpresa. La arrinconó aún más contra la pared y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos.- Tendrás que retractarte de lo que acabas de decir.

- No lo haré.- dijo Hermione riendo presa de las cosquillas que Severus le provocaba intencionalmente con sus labios.

- Tal vez ahora no.- explicó comenzando a quitarse la camisa.- Pero cuando estés debajo de mí, te retractaras.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse severamente ante el franco comentario. Abrió los ojos como platos y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Snape.

- Granger¿es eso rubor en tus mejillas?- preguntó con malicia dejando caer la camisa al suelo.- Creí que habías dicho que tu ganarías el juego.

- Eres un pervertido.- balbuceó volviendo a mirarlo.- Definitivamente un depravado.

- Creo que estamos charlando demasiado- dijo arqueando una ceja. Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en lo que sucedería el la levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta la improvisada cama. La chica cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse, podía sentir el corazón a mil por hora y como le latían las sienes en la cabeza. La fiebre probablemente le estaba subiendo.- ¿Te sientes bien?- escuchó que le preguntaba.

- Perfectamente.- mintió abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con esa mirada.- Si ganas hoy, sólo será porque estoy enferma.

- Ya te lo dije.- indicó suspirando.- Aunque estuvieras en tus óptimas condiciones yo seguiría ganando.

Hermione se sintió mosqueada por su seguridad y se acercó su rostro amenazante al de él. Acopló todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó hasta tumbarlo de espaldas.

- Si no fueras tan arrogante, definitivamente serías el hombre perfecto.- dijo sentándose en su vientre y apoyándose en su pecho desnudo.

- Si no fuera tan arrogante no te gustaría tanto.- dijo tratando de volver a su posición inicial.

- No seas egoísta.- dijo haciendo un mohín mientras lo besaba cariñosamente en el pecho y subía dejando una estela de saliva hasta la parte trasera de sus oídos.- déjame besarte un poco.

Severus sintió sus besos y como acariciaba calmadamente su cabello. Observó como a través de la tela del pijama se transparentaba el sujetador y sintió la tentación de quitárselo pero recordó que esa noche era de ella y descartó el pensamiento.

- He notado que reconoces perfectamente mis puntos débiles.- susurró en su oído.- Pero yo conozco algunos de los tuyos.- continuó mordiéndole el lóbulo dulcemente.- Cada vez que susurró algo en tu oído tensas los músculos de la espalda.-Bajó sus caderas hasta poder besar su tórax y dentellarlo con delicadeza.- Cada vez que te beso aquí aprietas más tus manos contra mi espalda y cada vez que te muerdo, tu respiración cambia.- Culminó irguiéndose y deslizando la chaqueta del pijama sobre su cabeza para arrojarla al piso.

- Eres muy perspicaz- dijo Severus admirando el pecho de la joven.- ¿Es mi turno?

- Aún no- lo regañó.- También he notado que eres todo un vouyerista. Pasaste largos mirándome desnuda, y eres muy confiado además, nunca pensaste que podía estar despierta.- añadió sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Estabas despierta?- preguntó Snape sorprendido sinceramente esta vez.

- Por supuesto- admitió con altivez.- ¿Quieres que continúe¿O admites que yo también puedo jugar?

- Te dejaré terminar.- dijo mirándola con deseo.- Pero después será mi turno.

- Cuando estas molesto o ansioso tienes ese brillo en la mirada que he aprendido a reconocer muy bien.- dijo recostándose en su pecho.- Es lo único que te delata.

Severus aprovechó la oportunidad y con un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de ella. Sostuvo sus manos con decisión para impedir que se moviera.

- Casi lo olvidaba- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Jamás juegas limpio.

- Silencio sabelotodo.- dijo admirando su reacción divertido.-Me toca a mí.- culminó besándola de nuevo en el cuello y apretándose más contra sus muslos.

- No estás hablando.- replicó levantando una rodilla y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- No me gusta hablar, me gusta demostrar.- dijo decidido.- pero ten un poco de paciencia

Soltó las manos de la joven que enseguida se aferraron a su espalda con fuerza. Admiró el sujetador con fastidio y comenzó a acariciar los costados del pecho femenino.

- Sólo te diré que odio esta endemoniada cosa.- dijo buscando con celeridad el broche para apartar el sujetador.

Cuando le arrebató la prenda femenina, se quedó unos segundos admirando sus senos que a Hermione se le antojaron eternos. Tomó uno delicadamente y lo acarició mientras dibujaba un camino desde su vientre hasta su boca con la suya propia. Se detuvo sin besarla en los labios. Se apoyó en ambas manos y descendió hasta su pecho besándola sin piedad una y otra vez, succionando su piel, probándola, catándola con infinita lentitud. Hermione abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar agitarse bajo sus besos. Si continuaba haciendo eso definitivamente moriría. Sintió como sus manos descendían talentosamente hasta sus caderas y removían con cuidado la parte inferior del pijama. Lo sintió acariciar sus piernas y detenerse en sus muslos dibujando sensaciones tan fantásticas y tan deliciosas que la hacían arquearse pidiendo más. Lo sintió jugar con la liga de su ropa interior y se estremeció de placer.

Quería complacerlo, no quería disfrutar sólo ella, después de todo hacer el amor no era cuestión de uno sólo, sino de dar y recibir. Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta dar con su cinturón, pero él le detuvo las manos con rapidez.

- Aún no he terminado.- dijo colocando su rodilla entre sus piernas e inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

- Ni yo.- dijo buscando su boca, pero el la apartó maliciosamente.

- No he terminado Granger.

- Esto no es cosa de uno.- jadeó sintiendo la frente llena de sudor.

- Ya pasó tu turno.- recordó colocando una de sus manos muy cerca de su entrepierna y dibujando pequeños círculos en la piel.- No estás jugando limpio Hermione.

Hermione no protestó y se dejó tocar. La espera era una tortura, aunque muy satisfactoria si era honesta consigo misma. Severus fue acortando el camino hasta su centro. El roce a pesar de ser a través de la tela era demasiado para ella. Se aferró aún más a su espalda. Se permitió dejar de suprimir el placer y sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más constantes. Se sentía mareada, atontada por el contacto

- Por favor, ya basta.- suplicó mirando sus labios.

- ¿No te está gustando?- preguntó conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.- ¿No quieres que continúe haciéndolo mi amor?

- Me está gustando demasiado.- sonrió mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. De nuevo la había llamado mi amor, la felicidad la traspasaba.- Pero…

- Está bien.- dijo tomando la liga de las bragas de nuevo en sus manos.- ¿Puedes levantar un poco las caderas?

Hermione hizo lo que le pedía y cuando el le arrebató la última prenda ella buscó con desesperación sus labios.

- ¿Por qué demonios no quieres besarme?- preguntó impaciente echándole las manos al cuello.

- Quiero verte perder los estribos- respondió quitándose con maestría el cinturón.

- ¿No los he perdido ya?- preguntó suplicante.

- No lo suficiente.- dijo besando su vientre.- No me importa si estuviste con Weasley, en el fondo sé que gritabas mi nombre en tu fuero interno. Y cada vez que te tocaba, rogabas porque fuera yo; cada vez que te besaba, suplicabas que fueran mis labios y cada vez que te hacía suya pensabas en mí.

- Eso fue increíblemente machista.- dijo Hermione que muy lejos de molestarse acariciaba con deseo sus cabellos sintiendo sus besos descender lentamente hasta el centro de su ser. Para qué negar la realidad. Lo había deseado tanto tiempo y esos últimos días se había sentido tan sola…- Se- Severus ¿Qué haces?

- Confirmando mi teoría.- continuó besándola y acariciando sus muslos.

Hermione sintió como todo su ser se destrozaba, como si hubiera estallado en mil pedacitos. El no cesó hasta que no escuchó un fuerte quejido y la sintió estremecerse para luego caer exhausta sobre los almohadones. La joven Inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente.

Severus se colocó de rodillas y se despojó del pantalón con premura. Hermione con los ojos llorosos de placer lo miraba fascinada.

- Dios ¿tan ansioso estás?- preguntó con malicia mirando su entrepierna.- Y yo que hasta hace poco pensaba en ti como en un hombre amargado y frío.

- ¿Frío?- cuestionó incrédulo.- Eso fue extremadamente cruel. Tal vez tengo que demostrarte lo frío que soy.

Hermione sintió cómo su masculinidad empujaba en contra de sus muslos. La cabeza le iba a estallar no había duda, pero decidió esperar un poco más.

- Deja de retarme- murmuró dulcemente.- déjame acariciarte, déjame besarte Severus.

- Eres tan hermosa, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, tus labios son tan deliciosos.- susurró besándola con delicadeza, acariciando su lengua, saboreando su esencia. Hermione se aventuró a tratar de quitar su ropa interior temerosa de que él intentara detenerla, pero él sólo continuó besándola en los labios, compensando todos los besos que le había negado hacía unos minutos. Ella deslizó la ropa hasta el punto necesario o así le pareció a él.- Desde hoy y para siempre Hermione Granger tú eres mi mujer.

- Desde hoy y eternamente Severus Snape, tú serás mío- dijo sonriendo con unas indescriptibles ganas de llorar que contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como él se adentraba en su interior tan gentilmente que todas las sensaciones parecían transcurrir plácidamente lentas. Escuchó los jadeos masculinos y no pudo evitar mirarlo largamente a los ojos, hasta que él en un impulso los cerró.

- Mírame- pidió Hermione inclinándose víctima del placer- mírame mi amor.

- No puedo… cariño- jadeó levantándola y estrechándola mientras ella seguía sintiéndolo dentro de sí.- Es demasiado para mí.

- ¿Es demasiado placer?- preguntó

- Es demasiado amor, demasiado placer, demasiada felicidad- susurró en su oído. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Hermione. Con cada movimiento el la subía hasta el cielo. Lo empujó hasta quedar sobre él y comenzar a moverse para complacerlo. Se irguió y se apoyó en la cama con las muñecas.

- Hermione apártate- ordenó.

- No.- negó con la cabeza antes de agitarse nuevamente y arquearse sintiendo como Severus la llenaba con la calidez de su esencia. Escuchó una voz ronca jadeante y luego se desplomó inconciente sobre su pecho.

* * *

- ¡Hermione despierta!- exclamó Ginny colocando un algodón impregnado de alcohol debajo de su nariz. 

- Ginny ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó Hermione adormilada.

- En mi habitación, como no te vi esta mañana le pedí a Harry que me acompañara a buscarte al lago y te encontramos desmayada.- continuó - Voy por unas compresas frías, tienes algo de fiebre.- dijo palpando su frente.- Ronald no ha despertad, si te ve disimula, o se pondrá insoportablemente fastidioso.- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

No podía ser que todo fuese un sueño, no podía serlo. Un frío desolador se apoderó de su pecho. Su pijama lucía perfectamente normal, ni una sola arruga. La cabeza le dolía tremendamente. "No puede ser" pensó "Severus ¿todo fue un sueño?". Sintió algo en unos de sus bolsillos y se apresuró a sacarlo.

"Dulces sueños amor mío. Hoy te amo mucho más que ayer."

Arrugó el papel con desesperación contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente. Escuchó unos pasos y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione¡Mira esto!- exclamó eufórica Ginny mostrándole el profeta a la joven mientras con mucha dificultad organizaba las compresas.- ¡Han encontrado el cuerpo de Pettigrew a las puertas del Ministerio! Y Malfoy, estaba con él inconciente.

Hermione leyó el artículo rápidamente. Decía que no tenían indicios, pero sospechaban del mortífago Severus Snape, aunque el joven Malfoy había perdido la memoria temporal y no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se creía que había sido víctima de un hechizo "Obliviate" y estaba bajo averiguaciones.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó atónita Ginny colocándole la compresa.- A las puertas del ministerio.

- Arrogante presumido.- murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny.- ¿Has dicho algo?

- Que está haciendo algo de frío ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo

- Sí un poco.- asintió la pelirroja sonriéndole de vuelta.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Hermione mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Era su oportunidad de cobrárselas.- Se te ve muy feliz esta mañana.

- No, si estoy como todos los días.- explicó nerviosamente Ginny.- Voy por más agua.

* * *

- ¿De verdad tienes que irte hoy?- preguntó Harry más sonriente que de costumbre. 

- Sí, lo siento, prometí ayudarte, pero mi madre quiere que pase unos días con ella.- explicó tomando unas notas. En todo caso, revisa estos libros que te he marcado.

- ¡Pero si son demasiados!

- Revísalos.

* * *

-Ronald, quiero hablar contigo antes de irme.- dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo con tristeza. 

- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme- señaló sonriendo melancólicamente.

- Es que yo… estoy enamorada de alguien más, de verdad lo siento Ronald, pero siempre te querré, eres muy especial para mí.

- Siempre lo supe Hermione.- murmuró acercándose y tomándola de las manos.- Sólo quería que tú me lo dijeras. Los últimos días me he convencido de que lo mejor para mí es que tú seas feliz, aunque al principio traté de recuperarte, no puedo cambiar lo que sientes.

- Ronald… gracias- murmuró hincándose para despedirse con un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Te quiero Herms. Buen viaje.

* * *

Hermione admiró el paisaje de una pequeña pradera inglesa a través de la ventanilla del vagón del tren. Una lluvia torrencial caía en ese momento. Podía haberse aparecido, o viajado con polvos flu pero necesitaba pensar. 

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta corrediza y se viró desinteresada. Un hombre regordete la saludaba y se sentaba en la otra esquina durmiéndose a una velocidad increíble luego de unos minutos de haber llegado. Escuchó el ruido del tren y cerró los ojos. Sin proponérselo comenzó a llorar tan quedo que sólo emitía pequeños sollozos.

Sintió algo cálido posarse en su rostro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El anciano la estaba besando sin pudor alguno. Hermione se apartó con repulsión y lo miró asustada. Buscó a tientas su varita en el bolsillo del abrigo.

- ¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó el viejo divertido mostrándole la varita.

- ¡Devuélvamela¡Viejo asqueroso!- exclamó furiosa.

- ¡Vaya, vaya¿Así es cómo tratas a tus mayores niñita?.-preguntó con sorna- ¿por qué no mejor me das otro besito?

- ¡Aléjese de mí!... no es usted más que un…

-Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia_ y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo perteneciente a la persona en quien te quieres convertir.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hermione asociando rápidamente los datos con la poción multijugos. Ante sus ojos el anciano se empezó a transformar en otra persona. Hermione miró nerviosa la ventana, seguramente un salto así la mataría. Miró el cordel sobre su cabeza y lo haló con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el tren se detuviera bruscamente. Aprovechando la ocasión corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, pero chocó con un guardia que la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué ha detenido el tren señorita? – inquirió el hombre mirándola con desaprobación.

- Yo estaba… yo.- no podía decírselo, los muggles no podían saber nada del mundo mágico.

- Por favor disculpe a mi esposa.- escuchó una voz profunda a sus espaldas.- Ha visto una araña y ha tropezado, así que tuvo que sostenerse del cordel.

- ¿Su esposa?- preguntó el chico incrédulo, no se veía mucho mayor que ella pero…- No hay problema señor pero deben ser más cuidadosos.- culminó chocando los talones ridículamente y verificando los otros vagones.

- Poción multijugos.- susurró Hermione sin darse vuelta.- Nunca juegas limpio.

Finalmente Hermione se giró suavemente y él sonrió. Ahí estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa nívea y una corbata también negra. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se veía mucho más joven que la última vez.

- Hola- murmuró mirándola de hito en hito.

Hermione apretó los puños y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la mano le cosquilleaba.

-Hola.- contestó ésta a su vez entrando hecha una furia al vagón nuevamente.

* * *

- Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera?- preguntó Severus palpándose la mejilla izquierda aún enrojecida por la cachetada- ¡Que dejara el cuerpo ahí en la madriguera. Tenía que dejarte unos días mientras lo arreglaba todo! 

- No pudiste dejar una nota más específica.- dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos mirando irascible por la ventanilla.

- ¡Oh vamos!- exclamó divertido.- Fue asombrosamente romántica.

- No lo fue y déjame en paz, no quiero verte.

- ¿En serio? Pero si estabas llorando cuando llegué.

- Sí, cuando llegaste disfrazado de un viejo verde.- dijo con rabia.- Además quien dice que estaba llorando por ti.

- Tú

- ¿Qué?- preguntó mirándolo con un sentimiento que Snape pensó que si no era odio pues estaba muy cerca.

- Aquí- dijo acariciándola con dulzura en la cabeza.- Cuando llegué tu mente era como un libro abierto. Te escuché llamándome

- Mientes.- Como única respuesta él se acercó y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Querrás decirme ahora Granger el momento exacto en el que alguna vez yo te mentí.- recordó la frase antes de besarla profundamente y levantarla para abrazarla mejor. Sintió como ella estaba reacia al principio, pero después respondía al beso con intensidad.

- Disculpen.- dijo el mismo guardia de hacía unos minutos dando unos golpecitos en la puerta del vagón.- Pronto haremos una escala en un pequeño poblado, por si les interesa bajar del tren.

- Amigo, cierre esa puerta ahora mismo por favor.

- Lo siento señor.

Hermione se separó exhausta por unos instantes pero después no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazó llorando.

- Nunca dejaré de odiar a algunos muggles inoportunos.-dijo Severus estrechándola más

-Te extrañé… te extrañé tanto- sollozó.

- Te amo.- susurró tomando su mano izquierda y besándola. Hermione sintió algo extraño y miró sus dedos. Un sencillo anillo plateado se encontraba ahora en su anular,

- Severus… ¿Esto es?

- ¿Aceptas ser la esposa de un criminal y prófugo de la justicia?- preguntó divertido.- Hasta que la ley nos separe.

- Yo… no.

- ¿Qué¿No quieres?- preguntó nervioso pasándose las manos por el cabello desordenado

- Acepto ser la esposa de un hombre brillante, inteligente y protector, que siempre estará ahí para ayudarme y ser ayudado.- dijo apartando cariñosamente un mechón que caía desordenado en su frente.- A quien amo con desesperación y me ama con locura.

- Olvidaste decir que soy excelente en…

- Shh ¡cállate ya arrogante!- dijo cubriéndole la boca y sonriendo.

- Tal vez tenga que demostrártelo aquí.- dijo zafándose entretenido

- ¿Aquí¡Te has vuelto loco!- exclamó colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- Apropósito ¿Quién ganó el último juego?

- Fue un empate.- dijo besándola y comenzando a remover el vestido verde de algodón.- Cariño ya no es un sueño, estamos juntos…


	9. Epílogo 1ra parte: El olor de las rosas

Hola a todos, haré un epílogo que constará de dos partes..aquí está la primera ... Los extrañé y a esta historia un montón, porfis dejen reviews. Chauito

* * *

A veces cuando escucho algún solitario grillo cantar en la noche despoblada, llena de susurros y mentiras adormecidas, observo las gotas de lluvia golpear el cristal de mi ventana y creo que te amo. Pero después de mi letargo onírico y de ensalzarte con mis pensamientos y mis oraciones me pregunto ¿Si yo no estuviera serías feliz? Si te faltara mi presencia, si descubrieras la dicha eterna en mi ausencia ¿Te seguiría atormentando mi dolor… o buscarías las respuestas en lugares recónditos de tu efímera alma?

* * *

Una chica de cabello castaño rizado miraba con pesar el fulgor producido por la sencilla plata de un anillo escueto que ornamentaba su mano izquierda. La luz la hacía sentir enclenque, como si esos tres años de vivir entre las sombras la hubieran hecho más vulnerable.

Una carta nada esperanzadora estaba depositada sobre la mesa de caoba que utilizaba día tras día para adelantar inclusive el detalle menos relevante sobre el tema de los Horrocruxes. No se atrevía a preguntarle nada a su esposo, aunque eso habría significado un avance extremadamente beneficioso para la causa.

- "La causa - pensó.- mi causa no la de él"

Cada día el señor Tenebroso cobraba más vidas de muggles y aunque tratara, no podía dejar de sentirse afectada y hasta un poco culpable por las muertes. Cuando era unos cuatro años más joven y leía esas revistas muggles o veía esos programas rosas sobre la comunicación de pareja, se le antojaba un tema tan vacío… y ahora no paraba de morderse las uñas mirándolo mientras el dormía apaciblemente a su lado.

- Ronald… quisiera contestarte, pero no puedo- se dijo a sí misma releyendo la carta.

Mi querida Hermione, mi amada Hermione:

Se que prometí apartarme para dejarte ser feliz y continuar con tu vida junto a esa persona que amas, pero sería mucho pedir que me dejaras saber ti encuentras bien¿feliz al menos? Te extraño exasperadamente, aunque sólo sea para pelear un rato y contradecirnos mutuamente en todos los aspectos… Sólo recibimos de ti más y más información sobre los Horrocruxes que entusiasman a Ginny, cuyas ilusiones se complementan tan sólo en el regreso de Harry y en que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Yo soy más realista, sé que nada podrá ser como antes, pero por favor escríbeme un poco sobre ti, aunque únicamente se trate de unas pocas líneas.

Te extraño.

- También los extraño.- murmuró Hermione rechazando la estúpida idea de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Caminó hacia la chimenea y dejó que las llamas consumieran con lentitud la epístola.

- ¿Dónde lo he dejado?- dijo para sí misma halando la silla del escritorio y subiéndose a la misma con tanta facilidad como se la permitieron los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba en ese momento. Se tambaleó unos segundos pero luego encontró el punto de equilibrio.- Runas antiguas, runas antiguas…

- Así que ahora intentas suicidarte.- murmuró un hombre de cabello oscuro vestido con un sobretodo negro, debajo del cual se hallaba una sencilla camisa blanca, un pantalón sobrio y una bufanda verde.

- ¡No te oí llegar!- exclamó sonriente Hermione virándose eufóricamente, provocando que la silla bajo sus pies cediera y se volcara. Severus se colocó rápidamente debajo de ella y la sostuvo con fuerza antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Hermione debes tener más cuidado.- murmuró Snape con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Creo que de verdad intentas matarte.

- Te extrañé.- susurró mirándolo sonriente.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero?- preguntó besándola rápidamente en la boca y dirigiéndose a la estantería llena de libros.- Un completo desastre.

- ¿Algo salió mal?- preguntó Hermione preocupada observando como en un rápido movimiento Severus encontraba el libro que ella había buscado toda la mañana.

- Odio esto.- dijo masajeándose los surcos superficiales de la frente y sentándose en un sofa confidente.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió mirándolo.

- No soy un profesor de química, soy un profesor de pociones, desafortunadamente eres la única persona que no me saca de mis casillas y ya no soporto estar escondiéndonos.

- Vamos cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto.- dijo acercándosele y sentándose en sus piernas.- Lo prometiste, prometiste que tendrías paciencia.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo enervado apartándola despacio y levantándose. Caminó hacia la ventana y frunció el gesto con desagrado cuando admiró a un grupo de jóvenes caminar y hablar animadamente sobre las calles inglesas.- Es sólo que… no me gusta esconderme.

- Prefiero que sufras encubriéndote aquí en Chelsea a que te mueras de mengua y penurias en Azkaban.- dijo Hermione cansada bajándose de los tacones.- Ahh eso es, me encanta estar descalza. Tengo los pies hinchados.

- ¿Por qué usas esas malditas cosas si después no puedes caminar?- cuestionó Snape atrayéndola hacia el sofá y masajeándole los tobillos.

- Me hacen lucir más atractiva.- explicó con naturalidad.- Además, auch… si usara zapatos cómodos no tendría excusas para estos masajes.

- A mi me gustas con cualquier tipo de zapatos y puedo tocarte sin excusas.- dijo pasando de sus tobillos a sus pantorrillas.

- Severus.- dijo riendo a causa de las cosquillas que le causaba.- No empieces con eso, necesito trabajar.

- Sólo serán unos minutos.- prometió ahogando su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y tomándolo con las manos mientras se deshacía en besos en su piel.

- Ayer dijiste lo mismo.- recordó Hermione rindiéndose como años atrás a las caricias del siniestro y taciturno profesor.- Y desperté esta mañana tan tarde que no pude ir a la universidad.

- Te pusieron un suplente.- dijo Snape quitándole el jersey de lana que llevaba ese día.- Hoy pasé por tu salón.

- ¿Y cómo es?- preguntó Hermione jadeante sintiendo como sus besos la despojaban de su resistencia. Se sentía mareada, febril por el contacto. El levantó la cara y le sonrió como un chiquillo, algo para lo que Hermione no estaba preparada.

- Es un mocoso de veinte años.- explicó levantándola en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

- Ja ja ja muy gracioso señor Snape.- dijo Hermione mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.- Le recuerdo que está a punto de hacer el amor con una mocosa de veintidós años.

- Eso de be ser lo que está excitándome más.- le susurró caminando hacia la chimenea y tendiéndola en la moqueta que estaba casi inmediata a la misma. El fuego era cálido y Hermione se sintió agradecida por ello. Ya estaba comenzando a profesarse la llegada del invierno.- Estar en el suelo contigo me trae buenos recuerdos.

- Estar en la cocina, en el baño, en la cama, en el cubículo de profesores o donde sea te trae buenos recuerdos conmigo.- señaló con sarcasmo Hermione.

- Creo que… tienes razón.- señaló Severus quitándose la bufanda y el sobretodo. Hermione levantó sus manos y dibujo el contorno de sus labios con delicadeza. Él llevaba el cabello un poco más corto ahora y en capas. Nunca habría pensado que el antiguo profesor de pociones se vería tan apuesto fuera de Hogwarts, usando ropa normal y no esas espantosas mortajas negras.- ¿Por qué me ves de esa manera?

- Estaba pensando en cómo eras hace algunos años.- se sinceró ayudándolo a desvestirse.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó colocando una mano alrededor de su cuello y acariciándolo mientras ejercía una leve presión.- De cuántos años estamos hablando.

- Cuatro más o menos.- suspiró mientras sus ojos se humedecía víctimas de las sensaciones del momento. Levantó una rodilla y la rozó contra su entrepierna haciéndolo agitarse.

- ¿Ahh si?- murmuró en su oído mientras continuaba tocando su cuello.- ¿Te hacía sentir así entonces?

- Eso no te lo diré.

- Tampoco me interesa saberlo.- indicó petulante introduciendo su mano debajo de la sencilla blusa que llevaba su esposa y tomando uno de sus senos entre sus manos.

- Te mueres por saberlo.- replicó Hermione jugueteando con la hebilla de su cinturón y quitándoselo con calma.- ¿Quiere saber si lo deseaba profesor?

Había dado en el clavo, cada vez que ella lo llamaba profesor, que casualmente era siempre que estaban a punto de hacer el amor, era como si mil marcas tenebrosas alrededor de su cuerpo se encendieran y lo ofuscaran completamente. Hermione observaba su reacción divertida, mientras Snape luchaba con los deseos bestiales que lo invadían.

- Bueno profesor ¿no va a terminar de desvestirse?- susurró Hermione inocentemente cerrando los ojos. De pronto comenzó a sentirse sobrecogida por la mirada inexpresiva de Snape. Sólo ese brillo taciturno que lo caracterizaba invadía su ser.

Severus colocó la palma de su mano derecha en sus labios, impidiéndole emitir ningún tipo de sonido más que gemidos y ruidos guturales. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró cara a cara con su esposo. Estaba tan cerca que las puntas de su cabello acariciaban superficialmente la piel de sus mejillas.

- No quiero que los vecinos se asusten con tus gritos Granger- susurró quitándole únicamente la ropa interior por debajo de la sencilla falda que llevaba ese día. La chica miró como el desabrochaba su pantalón utilizando su mano libre y como rápidamente tomaba su miembro y lo comenzaba a deslizar con una lentitud exasperante en ella. Hermione sintió como Snape dibujaba líneas sensuales con su lengua en sus hombros que la hacían estremecerse aún más. Trató de liberar los labios con sus manos pero su esposo era más fuerte que ella. Un gemido fracturado escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda como producto de un intenso deseo. Decidió que era inútil resistirse a los deseos de Severus y se dejó llevar colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Querías decir algo Hermione?- preguntó riendo maliciosamente y penetrándola más enérgicamente.- Creo que te demostré que no es tan necesario desvestirse ¿verdad?- continuó con una voz ronca, maravillado ante los agitaciones y las reacciones que provocaba en su mujer.

Sintió cómo algo estalló dentro de él y se dejó caer inerte sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica. Cuando apartó la mano de sus labios escuchó con renovado placer la respiración dificultosa y entrecortada de Hermione. Se levantó flexionando los brazos para decirle cuánto la amaba, aunque después se sintiera el hombre más cursi sobre la tierra y se sorprendió al mirarla dormida como un tronco. Últimamente estaba más decaída y enfermiza, supuso que se trataba de los Horrocruxes y la acunó entre sus brazos respirando el aroma de sus rizos castaños.

- Te amo muggle tonta.- susurró besando su cabeza.

* * *

Hermione despertó con una inmensa sonrisa en los brazos de Snape como cada vez que dormían juntos. Estaba dormido. Miró la ventana del estudio y a través de ella divisó como se materializaba la luna sobre la ciudad. Se levantó silenciosamente y se colocó las pocas prendas que le faltaban. Caminó hacia la mesa del estudio y tomó el libro de las runas. Admiró unas bonitas rosas rojas que decoraban la mesa de trabajo y que apenas ornaban, enterradas bajo una veintena de papeles, plumas y libros. Tomó una delicadamente y la olfateó con placer… que duró poco menos de dos segundos. Se encaminó tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies al baño presa de las nauseas.

* * *

-¿No vas a ir hoy a trabajar?- preguntó Severus divertido hasta que Hermione le arrojó una mirada asesina que luchaba con la somnolencia.- Bueno, después de todo pediste permiso por tres días.

- Yo no hice tal cosa.- murmuró Hermione cubriéndose con las sabanas.

- Claro que sí, llamaste al decano y le notificaste la situación.- aclaró Snape culminando un perfecto windsor en una corbata verde.

- Yo no hice tal cosa.- repitió Hermione bostezando con pesadez y sentándose en la cama.

- Entonces creo que fuí yo.- dijo colocándose una americana negra y aproximándose a ella.- Te veré cuando te vea.- susurró besándola en los labios obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás por el ímpetu del movimiento.

- Hoy a las siete.- dijo Hermione cubriéndose con el edredón de nuevo… ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada¿Y las náuseas¿Estaría…?

* * *

- ¡Felicidades señorita Granger!- exclamó un doctor regordete con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entregándole un sobre blanco que Hermione abrió con desesperación.- Tiene usted un mes de embarazo.

- Ay Dios…- murmuró sintiéndose fuertemente mareada y desplomándose frente al alegre doctor.

* * *

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Snape levantando la vista de un grueso libro de fórmulas químicas que el pelinegro leía como recetas de cocina. Hermione aparentemente observaba las llamas de la chimenea pero su mente divagaba en otro sitio.

- Severus¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos… hijos conmigo?- preguntó sin quitar la vista de la chimenea.

- Pues… si te refieres al acto de la concepción, pues sí me gusta mucho.

- No hablo de eso, hablo de todo… el nacimiento, verlos crecer¿nunca piensas en ello?

-No.- dijo un poco molesto Severus.

- ¿De veras… ni un poco, tan horrible es tener un hijo conmigo?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían.

- No quiero traer un hijo al mundo que pague por mis errores, como sucedió con mi padre.

- No tendría que ser así, no es una repetición de un patrón Severus.- susurró sintiéndose mareada de nuevo.

- No quiero tener hijos Hermione.- culminó volviendo a la lectura del libro pero ahora notablemente molesto.

- Ya veo.- murmuró levantándose.- Por cierto hoy fui al doctor y dice que estoy embarazada.

-----------------------------


	10. Epílogo 2da parte: El olor de las rosas

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Severus con el semblante desencajado.

- Que estoy embarazada.- repitió con tristeza Hermione encaminándose al dormitorio, pero Snape la detuvo por la muñeca con el escepticismo dibujado en el rostro.

- ¿De mí?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados y una palidez cetrina similar a la de tiempos pasados, aunque esta vez era resultado de la sorpresa.

- No.

- ¿Qué?- estalló haciendo más presión en la muñeca.

- Es del señor Tenebroso… o no, de Salazar Slytherin ¡Claro que es tuyo!- dijo esforzándose por mantener la compostura y no echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña- "¿Cómo puede preguntar eso?"

Hermione se zafó de la mano y lo miró colérica por unos instantes. Severus continuaba observándola como si acabara de contarle que había volado en pedazos Gringotts. La joven decidió que había sido demasiado para ella en un solo día y siguió su camino hacia la habitación.

- Imbécil...- murmuró Severus recordando las cosas que le había dicho- ¡Hermione¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de hacerme todas esas preguntas?- dijo entrando al cuarto detrás de ella y cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó sollozando sentándose en el extremo más lejano de la cama, de espaldas al hombre- ¿Para que me mintieras acerca de tus verdaderos sentimientos?

- ¡Detesto cuando tomas esa actitud!- exclamó enervado acercándose hasta darle la vuelta a la cama y quedar frente a frente a la joven- No me das ni siquiera una oportunidad para…

Ella trataba de seguir sus frases a pesar de los accesos de náuseas que la atormentaban, hasta que no pudo resistirlos más y corrió trastabillando con el mobiliario hasta al baño dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el mosaico del baño al estar arrodillada sobre el inodoro se le antojaba cada vez más borrosa y precaria. Un vaso de agua con dos rodajas de limón luchando con unos cubos de hielo por su permanencia en la superficie se materializó ante sus ojos.

- Te ayudará con el mareo.- susurró Severus entregándole la bebida.

- Gracias.- murmuró Hermione.- ¿Crees… crees que sean normales estos mareos tan fuertes?

- No lo sé.- dijo inexpresivo quitándole el recipiente ahora vacío y ayudándola a levantarse.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Un poco.- dijo buscando el cepillo de dientes en el lavamanos como excusa para no mirarlo fijamente.

- Estaré afuera- dijo él encaminándose de regreso a la habitación y adivinando por la reacción de Hermione su alivio.

* * *

Hermione se lavó los dientes y preparó la bañera. Si existía alguna actividad inútil o banal para evitar la confrontación con su esposo bienvenida fuera. Pensó en exfoliarse el rostro y pintarse las uñas de manos y pies… pero eso era demasiado. Pasó dos horas enteras en el baño y cuando terminó echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y suspiró aliviada, eran más de las once, probablemente Severus se había cansado de esperarla y estaría durmiendo. 

Se quedó en una pieza cuando al salir del baño lo encontró mirando por la ventana hacia las oscuras calles de Londres.

- ¿Tratas de postergarlo?- dijo sin mirarla.

- No sé de qué hablas.- dijo despojándose de la toalla y buscando un pijama sencillo en el armario.

- Claro.

- ¿Severus podemos hablarlo mañana?- preguntó cansada y sin esperar respuesta se tumbó en la cama y se arropó hasta el cuello con el edredón.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?- preguntó con una mueca de desagrado saliendo de la habitación. Tomó un abrigo en el perchero del salón principal y salió de la casa hacia los callejones de Chelsea. Esa noche como muchas antes de esos cuatro años Hermione se durmió llorando.

* * *

- No puedo hacer esto.- susurró Severus caminando por el oscuro callejón y pasando por alto los pasos a sus espaldas que en otra ocasión habría escuchado en cuestión de segundos.- No quiero… no puedo hacer esto 

- Sólo los desequilibrados hablan solos – susurró una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?- preguntó Severus sin detenerse.

- ¿Siguiéndote?... ¡Qué petulancia tan increíble la tuya!

- Tienes suerte de que no sea luna llena Remus o podría salir a relucir tu otra personalidad.

- Auch, golpe bajo mon ami… es una suerte tratar con personas como yo.- dijo alegremente caminando esta vez a su nivel y colocando una mano fraternal sobre el hombro de Snape.- Hombres que ocultan su verdadera personalidad, lo encuentro heroico.

- No me digas… yo lo encuentro estúpido… se supone que me escondo ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo con fastidio.

- ¡Qué ingrato eres!- exclamó fingiendo estar ofendido.- Yo que venía a preguntar cómo iba todo con tu matrimonio.

- ¿Qué matrimonio?- dijo Severus simulando estar tranquilo.

- Uno con cierta estudiante de Griffindor… de veras si te hubiera visto besándote con Filch por los pasillos de Hogwarts no me habría sorprendido tanto como con esto.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Soy tu mejor amigo, no puedes ocultarme esas cosas.- dijo sonriendo aún más.

- No eres mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera eres mi amigo.- escupió Severus

- Soy el único que sabe que eres inocente- explicó con naturalidad.- Eso me hace tu amigo ¿no?

- Genial, llámame cuando acepten licántropos en el cargo de Ministro de magia y puedas absolverme de mis crímenes.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Tu esposa debe ser un ángel.- dijo suspirando mientras seguían caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

- Buenos días.- dijo Severus observando como Hermione salía del baño tambaleándose. 

- Son náuseas matutinas.- explicó sentándose a su lado en la cama.- Desearía estar muerta, esto es horrible.

- Lo comprendo.- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el estudio.

- Por lo general duran hasta el cuarto mes, gracias por preguntar.- susurró para sí misma comenzando a llorar en silencio.

* * *

- Deja ya eso.- susurró Hermione arrebatándole un libro de las manos a Severus con una sonrisa en los labios.- Vamos a dormir, es tarde. 

- No puedo, tengo que preparar dos exámenes para mañana.

- Ven- persistió Hermione tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su vientre. Tal vez si lo acercaba más al bebe cambiaría ese semblante adusto.

- No puedo.- dijo soltándose y tomando el libro.- No tengo sueño y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

- No quiero dormir sola Severus.- explicó haciendo un mohín.

- Hermione entiendo que por tu estado te comportes así, pero no puedo hacer nada para sosegar tus cambios hormonales. Estoy ocupado en este momento ¿Entiendes?, deja de comportarte como una niñita inmadura y egoísta.

- Lo siento.- susurró abandonando el estudio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del salón se sintió tan triste y sola que pasó dos horas acariciando su vientre, llorando y hablando con la criatura.- Sólo tienes cuatro meses, creo que aún no puedes escucharme pero es agradable tener alguien con quien hablar bebé.

Esa noche escondido entre las sombras como la primera que estuvieron juntos, Severus escuchó el llanto de su esposa y comenzó a despreciarse una vez más después de todos esos años.

* * *

- Tienen una hora para responder el examen.- dijo Severus sentándose pesadamente en detrás del escritorio.- Les aconsejo que le dediquen diez minutos a cada respuesta y los diez que sobren a verificar su ortografía y las cosas más superficiales. ¿No hay preguntas?- preguntó suprimiendo un bostezo.- Perfecto, no habrán preguntas durante el examen.- dijo colocando sus brazos en forma de almohada sobre la mesa y durmiéndose sobre ellos, dejando a toda la clase pasmada.

* * *

- No mamá, estoy bien en serio…- mintió Hermione jugando con el cable del teléfono.- Sí, tengo buen apetito… a cada instante como ensaladas y eso- continuó mintiendo- No, nada de dulces, no son buenos para el bebé ni para mi dentadura… sí, mi esposo me hace feliz y no estoy considerando divorciarme mamá… de acuerdo la semana que viene, adiós.

Colgó sintiéndose muy cansada de repente¿era normal sentirse de esa manera tan horrible todos los días? Esa falta de aire… ahora se hacía más aguda y todo se hacía tan borroso, todo se tambaleaba… la oscuridad, la succionaba la oscuridad, el aire se evaporaba de sus pulmones tan velozmente… no quiero perderte bebé.

* * *

Severus hizo malabares con las llaves de la casa, el maletín con los exámenes y un ramo de lilas que había decidido llevarle a Hermione como compensación por actuar cómo un idiota las últimas semanas. Abrió la puerta después de todos los pormenores y arrojó el maletín con fastidio sobre una mesa en la entrada. 

- ¿Herms?- susurró buscándola superficialmente por todas las habitaciones. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa pensó sintiéndose incómodo.- ¿Hermione?

Subió las escaleras rápidamente aumentando con cada peldaño su inquietud. La encontró tirada en el pasillo con todo el cabello sobre el rostro y respirando con una dificultad imposible.

* * *

- Su esposa sufre de anemia.- dijo el mismo doctor regordete que le había dado la noticia de la gestación a Hermione.- Es preciso que sus niveles de hemoglobina se eleven, de otra forma tendremos que realizar una transfusión. 

- ¿Es tan grave?- preguntó Severus impaciente. Necesitaba verla desesperadamente, se apoderaba de él un deseo vehemente de tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla.

- Cálmese un poco amigo.- dijo el doctor dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y guiándolo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la joven.- Es necesario que se alimente de cosas ricas en hierro y que tome muchos cítricos, pero más que nada necesito que la bese, que la abrace, hágala sentir amada… el afecto es una cosa primordial cuando se está esperando un bebé.

- Lo entiendo.- dijo Severus sonriéndole con tristeza al doctor.

- ¡Y cambie usted esa cara muchacho, que va a ser padre!- dijo dándole una palmada tan fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar en el pasillo de obstetricia.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta de la habitación.- Pase y yo vendré más tarde a examinarla personalmente.

- Gracias.- susurró Severus entrando con agobio. Ella estaba conectada a una botella de suero y a un extraño aparato que registraba dos sonidos intermitentes.

- "Son sus corazones"- pensó observando como el pecho de la joven se alzaba con cada respiración. Estaba dormida apaciblemente.- "Son los corazones de lo único valioso que he tenido en mi vida".- Tomó su mano derecha y miró con tristeza la izquierda, conectada a un cable grotesco que no cejaba de hacer ruido cada vez que una gota de suero se precipitaba hasta el mismo. – Perdóname… perdóname.- susurró llorando por primera vez desde que tenía nueve años y ahogando sus lágrimas en el dorso de la mano femenina.

- ¿Severus?- susurró Hermione despertando con dificultad.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- No odio a nuestro hijo.- dijo sollozando y abrazando el vientre de la joven.- Me odio a mí por no poder ser un buen padre, jamás podré serlo… si ni siquiera tuve yo uno bueno.

- Severus.- susurró llorando a su vez Hermione.- ¿Por eso has estado así estos meses?

- A duras penas puedo ser un esposo común… no quiero que mi hijo tenga por padre a un vulgar asesino… a una basura.

- No digas eso… eres un buen hombre.- susurró Hermione acariciando sus cabellos.- Y yo no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú.

- Perdóname.- susurró mientras continuaba llorando hasta que los dos exhaustos por las emociones se rindieron y cayeron dormidos.

* * *

- ¿No va a examinarla doctor?- preguntó una quisquillosa enfermera escandalizada por la postura de la pareja. 

- ¿Y arruinar este momento tan precioso?- dijo observando cómo Severus dormitaba sentado en la silla del acompañante sobre el vientre de la mujer mientras Hermione se aferraba a sus cabellos y pernoctaba también apaciblemente.

- Esa presión puede hacerle daño al feto.- dijo mirando con desprecio la escena.

- ¿Sabes Mary? sería bueno que tuvieras una cita algún día

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

La enfermera salió mirándolo con odio, pero el doctor se limitó a sonreír y a quedarse observando a la pareja por largo rato.

* * *

- No quiero.- susurró apartando el rostro de la cucharilla llena de gelatina de frambuesa.- Sabe horrible. 

- Sólo te queda un día aquí.- dijo Severus insistiendo.- ¿Quieres que el bebé nazca débil?

- No.- susurró Hermione abriendo la boca con fastidio y comiendo el bocado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- Dos más.

- Una más.

- Dos más.

- Sabe espantoso.- dijo Hermione comiendo los dos últimos con rapidez.

- Sabe mejor que la poción multijugos que tomaste en el segundo año.- señaló con sorna retirando la bandeja de comida.

- Oye…¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo importante?- preguntó jugando con nerviosismo con la tela de la cobija.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ronald me escribió… a casa de mis padres hace unos meses.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Cuántos meses?- dijo Severus incómodo ¿Por qué Weasley le escribía a su esposa?

- Tres… ¿debería contestarle?

- No.- dijo lacónicamente sintiendo la llamita de los celos comenzar a quemarse en su interior.

- ¿Estas molesto?- preguntó acariciando su rostro.

- Sí.- dijo sinceramente tomando la mano de la mujer y colocándola posesivamente sobre sus labios.

- ¿Y celoso?- sonrió Hermione

- También… ¿contenta?

- Mucho ∩.∩

* * *

- ¿Que estás leyendo?- preguntó Hermione virándose con un poco de dificultad en la cama para mirar a su esposo vestido únicamente con un pantalón de algodón verde oscuro que acostumbraba a utilizar como pijama. 

- Algo que un muggle considera "Química compleja".- dijo burlonamente pasando las páginas como un tebeo de caricaturas.- Creo que esto no llega ni al primer nivel de Pociones…

- Déjalo ya.- dijo quitándole el libro de las manos y arrojándolo fuera de la cama.

- Lo dejo entonces.- dijo sonriente.- Vamos a dormir.

* * *

- Hermione… ¿Por qué estás llorando?- preguntó Snape acariciando su rostro con nerviosismo.- ¿Te duele algo? 

- No soy bonita.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó atónito mirando el reloj de la habitación que marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

- Me veo horrible… parezco un globo.- dijo ahogando sus quejidos en la almohada.

- No digas tonterías… te ves hermosa.- dijo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.- Eres tan bella y te ves tan sexy cuando me miras así…

- ¿No te molesta que ya casi nunca lo hagamos?

- Sólo un poco.- dijo cerrando los ojos y acariciando sus rizos castaños.

- ¿Te molesta mucho?- preguntó temiendo su respuesta.

- "¡Sí… estoy desesperado por contacto físico, aquí y ahora contigo… esto es dantesco!"- pensó respirando profundamente.- No… no me interesas solamente por el sexo, yo te amo y eso es lo que de verdad importa.

- O sea que no quieres hacerlo.- expuso la joven respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Tú quieres?

- Sí… ¿podemos hacerlo?… si es muy tarde podemos dejarlo para otro día si lo prefieres.

- No.- explicó con una inmensa sonrisa Snape.- No es tan tarde.

La besó dulcemente en los labios por largo rato acariciando su cuello con el pulgar. Profundizó el beso y sintió la dulzura de su boca bajo la suya.

- Dios santo… ¿desde cuándo no te besaba así?- dijo separándose.

- Tres meses ocho horas y diez minutos.- dijo buscando aliento Hermione.

- Soy un imbécil, un…

-Shh.- susurró Hermione colocando un dedo en su boca.- Sígueme besando por favor

- ¿Es una orden?- preguntó con arrogancia colocándose encima de ella pero sin apoyarse en su cuerpo.

- Es una súplica.- respondió abrazándolo.

- Pero el bebé…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No le haremos daño?

- No.- respondió besándolo ella y sintiendo cómo él se dejaba caer con desconfianza.- Te lo prometo… no le haremos daño.- dijo repleta de felicidad al pensar que le preocupaba el bebé.

- De todas formas estaría más contento si tú estuvieras arriba.- dijo separándose incómodo y levantándose nervioso.

- De acuerdo.- dijo incorporándose y empujándolo con delicadeza en la cama. Se sentó con cierta dificultad en su abdomen, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Snape.

- Si no te sientes cómoda no tenemos que hacerlo Hermione.

- Estoy perfectamente.- dijo tratando en vano de inclinarse para besarlo.- Bien.- dijo exhausta y molesta separándose del hombre y cubriéndose con el edredón hasta la cabeza.- No podremos hacerlo.

- Herms…- susurró incorporándose y escuchándola llorar de nuevo.- no llores… sí podremos hacerlo.- dijo halando el edredón

-No, porque estoy gorda.- sollozó halando ella también la cobija.

- Estás embarazada, no gorda.- dijo logrando quitarle de encima la sábana.- Y si estuvieras gorda de verdad tampoco me importaría.- señaló limpiándole las lágrimas con los labios.- Ven.- dijo izándola por la espalda hasta sentarla frente a sí mismo.

La miró sonriendo un rato y volvió a besarla más intensamente. Sintió la seda del camisón femenino bajo el tacto de sus manos y el ritmo de su respiración agitada. Movió sus dedos alrededor de su cintura hasta tocar muy superficialmente su vientre ligeramente abultado. La sentó con cuidado en su regazo mientras continuaba besándola y acariciando su espalda. Empezó a subir delicadamente guiado por el camino de la curvatura hasta sus hombros.

- ¿Desde cuándo no hacemos el amor?

- Tres meses, ocho horas y veinte minutos.- puntualizó Hermione echándole los brazos al cuello y exterminando esa pequeña distancia que separaba sus bocas. Ella separó los labios y sintió como Severus succionaba y jugaba con su lengua.

- Te quiero ahora.- dijo Severus removiendo con un leve movimiento de sus manos las tirillas del camisón y lamiendo sin piedad el cuello de la joven.

- Se…verus.- susurró Hermione prodigándose al placer de sus besos. Sentía como él poco a poco removía la camisola y la desnudaba lentamente. La cadencia de su respiración se hizo más dificultosa y descubrió con satisfacción que la de Snape era cada vez más similar… inminente, ansiosa.

- Que bueno que los bebés escuchan a partir del quinto mes de embarazo.- dijo subiendo por la senda de su abdomen hasta llegar a los senos.- No es bueno que oiga a su madre gritar.- dijo con malicia haciéndola gemir con el contacto.

- No es bueno que… escuche a su padre decir tantas depravaciones.- jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Es porque su madre lo vuelve loco.- dijo besando sus pechos.- Sólo un besito y ya el pobre hombre está en llamas.

- No digas esas cosas.- suplicó dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

- Así no puedo besarte.- dijo Severus con fastidio.- levántate ¿o es que ya no lo resistes?

- Por favor… hazlo ya.

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó inocentemente.- Si ni siquiera he podido terminar de desvestirte.

- Hazlo ya.- dijo débilmente levantando sus caderas para que Snape le quitara el camisón por completo de una vez por todas.

El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad y se colocó debajo de su cuerpo. Apartó la ropa íntima de la mujer y la deslizó por sus piernas hasta una altura que se le antojó conveniente.

Tomó su sexo y se adentró con miedo en su interior para luego retirarse nervioso. Hermione intuyó su inseguridad y con mucho esfuerzo volvió a sentarse sobre su regazo.

- No tengas miedo de lastimarnos.- susurró abrazándolo.- El sexo durante el embarazo ayuda a los músculos para el parto y es más espontáneo, además…

- ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?- la interrumpió separándose para mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Lo he leído en un libro.- explicó sonriendo.

- Perdona… es que no quiero lastimar al bebé, tengo mucho miedo de ser padre ¿sabes?- murmuró posando su frente en la de Hermione que sorprendida y encantada por su ternura y sinceridad lo abrazó más estrechamente.

- Por favor hazlo ya.- repitió dejándose caer completamente en sus brazos. Él volvió a intentarlo con sumo cuidado echando la espalda hacia atrás para sostenerla mejor. Se movió con delicadeza hasta escuchar los leves gemidos de la mujer.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Te hago daño?

- Te extrañé tanto Severus.- fue su única contestación mientras seguía la parsimonia de los movimientos. Él aumentó un poco el movimiento escuchando con el renovado placer de antaño cómo los quejidos de Hermione se hacían más fuertes, más urgentes. La sintió apoyar las rodillas en el colchón alrededor de sus piernas y se abandonó por completo esta vez.

- Te amo.- susurró jadeando.- te amo.- continuó besándola profundamente en la boca hasta sentirla agitarse frenéticamente en sus brazos y percibir como su propio cuerpo estallaba en pedazos.

- Te amo.- dijo Hermione separándose exhausta y durmiéndose inmediatamente en sus brazos. Severus se apartó un poco de ella y la depositó con suavidad en los almohadones de la cama. Se tendió a su lado apoyándose en su codo y mirándola por largo rato. Observó sus senos, ahora un poco más grandes y como las sombras de la noche jugaban con el tono de su piel.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa ¿verdad?- susurró acariciando el vientre de Hermione y apoyando con dulzura su cabeza en el mismo para escuchar su interior.- Tal vez podamos hablar un rato ahora que mamá se durmió… te prometo que trataré de ser un buen padre para ti y no le daré tantos dolores de cabeza a tu mami… Vamos a hacerla feliz.- culminó besando delicadamente la piel del abdomen y durmiéndose abrazado al mismo. Esa noche un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a latir en el corazón de aquel hombre que en el pasado había sido tan infeliz y que ahora se encontraba confundido ante tanta dicha.

* * *

- Buenos días.- saludó Hermione desperezándose y bostezando alegre. 

- Buenos días preciosa.- dijo Severus besando el vientre de ocho meses de su esposa.

- ¿Han dormido bien allá abajo? - preguntó divertida Hermione. Desde esa noche que habían estado juntos Severus dormía abrazado a su abdomen.

- Siempre dormimos bien, creo que es por la buena compañía.- dijo acomodándose mejor para besarla en la boca.

- Deja ya de patear.- susurró Hermione fingiendo divertida un puchero que rápidamente se transformó en una amplia sonrisa al deleitarse con la mirada lasciva de su esposo.

- Anoche lo sentí moverse.- susurró Severus acunándose en el pecho de Hermione aunque sin apoyarse completamente en ella.

- Patea mucho cuando estás cerca.- dijo Hermione acariciándolo.- Cuando te vas a trabajar se entristece mucho el pobre.

- Suerte que es domingo.- dijo divertido.- ¿Quieres desayunar fuera?

- Sí, sería estupendo.- susurró levantándose pesadamente y arqueando la espalda dolorosamente.- Auch… voy a explotar.

- Nada de eso, hoy tienes revisión.

* * *

- No hay señales de Harry ni de Voldemort aún… es como sí se los hubiese tragado la tierra.- dijo Hermione mirando un plato de ensalada de frutas con tristeza. 

- Todo va a estar bien Hermione.- susurró Snape acariciando sus manos.- la información que te di es la única que…- se detuvo mirando absorto a un hombre de cabellos castaños claros caminando de la mano de una mujer de cabello rosa y una inmensa panza de embarazada.- "Maldición". Remus aprovechó un momento de distracción de Tonks y saludó a Severus a lo lejos muy alegremente.

- ¿Qué…Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo confusa.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Em… no nada.- dijo tomando su café inexpresivo.- Potter debe estar bien Hermione, no te preocupes, no es bueno para ustedes.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo acariciándose la barriga y sintiendo otra patada del bebé.

* * *

- Está usted radiante muchacha.- dijo complacido el rechoncho obstetra mientras observaba como Severus ayudaba a Hermione a bajarse de la camilla.- ¿Ha visto usted el tamaño de esos pulmones?… magnífico 

- ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Severus como en cada ocasión que asistían a una consulta.

- Todo está perfectamente, en unas dos o tres semanas tendrá usted a ese o a esa pequeña en las manos. A menos que quieran que les informe del sexo de la criatura ahora.

- Nos gustan las sorpresas.- señaló Hermione mirando a Snape con dulzura.- ¿Vamos ya?

- Me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas al doctor antes de irnos.

- Te esperaré afuera.- dijo besándolo fugazmente en la mejilla.

* * *

- ¡Claro que no muchacho, no hay ningún problema en ese sentido, es inclusive beneficioso! 

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Severus estrechando la mano del hombre con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Los veré la próxima semana.

* * *

- Suéltala ya.- dijo Hermione ajustándose la bufanda vinotinto y dorada en el asiento de copiloto. 

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó inocente Severus.

- ¿Qué estabas hablando con el doctor?

- Algunas cosas triviales.- dijo encendiendo los parabrisas del auto.

- ¿Qué cosas?- inquirió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- No es muy cortés ser tan curioso.- señaló pellizcándole con suavidad la nariz enrojecida por el frío.

- Tú siempre dices que la cortesía es un mal innecesario.

- Eso era antes de ser padre… ahora la cortesía es un mal necesario.- dijo manejando con cuidado por las calles repletas de nieve a punto de derretirse. El invierno estaba finalizando y ya comenzaba a palparse la calidez de la primavera.

- Severus… ¿De qué hablaban?- dijo mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión que había aprendido a imitar con perfección de su esposo.

- Quería saber si puedo llevarte a la cama estas dos semanas.- explicó con naturalidad.

- Depravado.- susurró Hermione mirando de nuevo el camino con las mejillas ahora de una tonalidad rosa.

- ¿Eso es rubor?- preguntó divertido.

- Está haciendo frío.- dijo aparentando confianza. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el espaldar.

* * *

- Severus son las tres de la mañana.- murmuró Hermione estrujándose los ojos y mirando cómo su esposo observaba embelezado un resplandor verde a través de la ventana.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó nerviosa temiendo lo peor al observar cómo se sostenía el brazo izquierdo y lo apretaba con fuerza. Se levantó y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al descubrir la marca tenebrosa moldeada a través de las espesas nubes en el fosco cielo londinense. 

- No te acerques.- murmuró Severus presintiendo sus movimientos sin virarse.- Aléjate de mí.

- Severus no.- murmuró llorando y acercándose hasta el hombre.

- Por favor aléjate de mí.- suplicó sintiendo cómo la marca le quemaba el brazo.- Aléjate.

Hermione se acercó más y se abrazó a su espalda sollozando.

- ¡Granger, apártate de mí maldita sea!- exclamó apartándose del abrazo y girándose para mirarla impaciente. Obedeciendo un impulso ella se acercó más hasta sentir su respiración agitada en el rostro.

- Jamás me apartaré de ti.- susurró llorando con más frenesí y tomando el brazo siniestro con delicadeza.- Tú eres mío ahora, no de esa secta estúpida.

- No quiero hacerte daño, por favor apártate de mí.- pidió cerrando los puños con fuerza y apartándose de ella.

- Tú serías incapaz de hacerme daño, por favor quítate de esa ventana.- suplicó abrazándose a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó mirando conmocionado la marca.- ¿Cómo sabes que no sería capaz de lastimarte ahora mismo?

- ¡Porque tú me amas… por favor despierta y apártate de esa maldita ventana! - suplicó golpeando con los puños su pecho.- ¡Retírate de la ventana por favor Severus!

- Esto sólo recuerda la basura que soy, Hermione…

- Yo…yo ya no puedo más.- murmuró abandonando el abrazo y dejándose caer al suelo llorando lastimeramente.- Yo… no puedo hacer nada más.

- ¡No eres tú la que tiene que hacer algo!- exclamó perdiendo los estribos y arrodillándose frente a ella.- ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola levemente.

- ¿Y tú no entiendes que ya me enamoré de ti?- preguntó molesta.- ¿No entiendes que para mi no significa nada tu pasado?

- Hermione… me quema.- susurró dejándose caer en los brazos de la mujer y apretándose el tatuaje con más fuerza.- Está matándome…

- No te dejaré solo.- murmuró acariciando su cabello y sintiendo como el ritmo de su respiración se serenaba cada vez más.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó olvidándose de la herida por breves instantes al percibir la fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo de su mujer.

-Amicule, deliciae¿num is sum qui mentiar tibi?- susurró Hermione besando sus cabellos.-Amor, Delicia¿Crees que te mentiría?

- Maldito latín.- farfulló levantándose y cerrando la ventana enérgicamente. Alzó a la joven en brazos y la depositó en la cama.

- Gracias.- susurró Hermione mirándolo con infinito amor.

- Amorea mortuus sum- susurró besándola con pasión resistiendo el dolor del brazo.- Estoy muerto de amor.

* * *

- Severus.- murmuró Hermione desnuda entre los brazos de su esposo. 

- Dime

- Te amo.

- También te amo.- dijo besando su frente

- Severus

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó divertido. Así eran todas las noches desde el séptimo mes.

- Creo que rompí fuente.

* * *

- ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó nervioso manejando lo más aprisa que podía hasta el hospital. 

- No ¿Cómo crees?- dijo con sarcasmo respirando profundamente.- ¡Ay! Sólo cuando me río

- Sí… es un bonito momento para esas bromas.- dijo con sarcasmo.-Falta poco para llegar, lo prometo.- indicó acelerando aún más.

* * *

- Tiene que esperar un momento, ya viene el doctor no se preocupe.- dijo tranquilamente una enfermera ya entrada en años. 

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- preguntó Severus acariciando su frente y observándola llorar por el dolor.

- ¿Puedes tener al bebé por mi?- preguntó divertida limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Puedes insultarme si quieres mientras dura el parto.- ofreció con las mejores intenciones.

- Severus… por Dios… ¡Auch!- gritó apretando la mano que su esposo le ofrecía.- ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ese remedo de doctor?

- ¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó alegremente entrando a la habitación.- Ya se siente el calor del parto primerizo.

- Por piedad, llevamos siete horas aquí.- suplicó Hermione cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recibir otra contracción.- Estoy empezando a odiar a todo el prójimo.

- Pero tiene usted una buena dilatación… dos centímetros por hora. En media hora más o menos tal vez…

- ¡Sáquelo ya!- dijo apretando los dientes y mirando con apetitos homicidas al pobre doctor.

- Volveré en media hora.- dijo el hombre dándole unas palmaditas a Severus en la espalda que a su vez miraba atónito a Hermione exclamar improperios.- Iré por un café.

- ¡Lo mataré, lo mataré!- siseó la joven mientras miraba al doctor alejarse.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta? 

- Diez minutos

- ¿Y ahora?

- Nueve con cincuenta y ocho.

- ¿Y ahora?

-Disculpen.- tocó un camillero la puerta entreabierta.- Tengo que llevarla a la sala de partos.

- Usted… es un ángel.- susurró Hermione mientras el hombre y un chico más joven la pasaban a una camilla ligera.- ¿Te has fijado qué apuestos son?- susurró mirando aliviada a Snape.

- Si cariño, estoy en llamas de sólo mirarlos.- dijo siguiéndole la corriente y haciendo que los dos hombres se rieran divertidos hasta la sala de partos.

* * *

- Ahora empuje cuando le diga chiquilla.- dijo el doctor vestido con una bata quirúrgica. Una enfermera le limpiaba cuidadosamente la frente llena de sudor a Hermione y Severus le susurraba palabras dulces en el oído. 

- Duele.- murmuró Hermione mirando suplicante a Severus.

- Yo estoy aquí.- dijo besando su frente.- Estoy contigo mi amor.

- Ahora puje.- ordenó el doctor

- Vamos pequeña eres una Griffindor ¿o no?- la retó esperando su reacción.

- ¡Y tú un Slytherin pero no hablas parsel!- exclamó pujando con fuerza.

- ¿De qué hablan estos dos?...Eso es así, una más… perfecto ya veo la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que la cabeza?- preguntó Hermione sintiéndose desfallecer.- ¿No ha salido ya la mitad del cuerpo?

- Ya va a salir preciosa…- susurró Severus mirándola nervioso.

- Ya casi… eso es continúe pujando.

- Duele… duele.- susurró pujando con fuerza y apretando la mano de Snape poderosamente. El llanto de un bebé la hizo reaccionar y sonreír ampliamente.

- ¡Felicidades tienen ustedes una preciosa niña!- dijo colocando a un pequeño bulto en los brazos de una cansada Hermione.

- Hola preciosa.- saludó Hermione envolviéndola con su piel y meciéndola para que dejara de llorar.- Bienvenida a este mundo… Severus tómala.

- Yo no… no sé cargar bebés.- susurró avergonzado mirando la escena hipnotizado, nunca había visto algo tan bello en toda su vida.

- Ven.- invitó Hermione entregándole a la bebé con delicadeza.- Mira cómo ha dejado de llorar.

- Em… hola.- saludó Severus sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- Tú eres la que escuchaba del otro lado ¿eh?

- Y la que me pateaba tan fuerte.- sonrió Hermione mirándolo con ternura… jamás imaginó que una persona pudiera ser tan feliz cómo lo era ella ahora.

* * *

- La próxima semana hay examen.- dijo Snape complacido con las caras de terror de sus estudiantes.- Y estará increíblemente horrible así que les recomiendo encarecidamente que lean a fondo los tres capítulos de la guía y…- se interrumpió al ver el reloj del salón con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? 

- El examen.- recordó un estudiante de gafas gruesas divertido por la escena.

- Ahh sí el examen… no estará tan difícil la verdad.- dijo recogiendo sus cosas con prisa y encaminándose a la salida.- Nos vemos la próxima semana.

- La paternidad es cosa seria.- dijo un chico rubio al estudiante de los anteojos.

- Ni lo digas.

* * *

- ¡Papi!- gritó una niña pequeña de cabello rizado y color ébano. Corrió con fuerza hasta donde se encontraba el hombre y se abalanzó sobre él. 

- ¡Hola preciosa!- exclamó el hombre abrazándola con fuerza.- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Me caí.- dijo con tristeza señalando en su codo una bandita de caritas felices.

- ¿Y por qué te caíste?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirando en dirección a una sonrojada maestra que apartó la vista rápidamente.

- Tropecé.- explicó viendo entretenida la corbata verde con líneas grises del hombre.

- Que horrible corbata.- susurró una mujer de brazos cruzados mirando la escena divertida.

- Debo decir lo mismo de esa bufanda…- dijo bajando a la niña un instante y acercándose a su esposa con malicia.- No te favorece para nada.

- Eso no lo dijo esta mañana en la sala de profesores.- susurró en su oído con astucia.- Profesor…

- Eso es porque no la había visto cuidadosamente.- respondió a su vez haciéndola estremecer.- Granger…

- Hay niños presentes.- dijo riendo y tomando la mano de la niña que los miraba extrañada.- ¿Vamos por un helado?

-¡Sí!- exclamó la niña.

- Adelántense yo tengo que hablar con la profesora un momento.

- Cariño cuida tus modales.- dijo Hermione.- Y cariño… dámela.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Severus inocente.

- La vara.- dijo mirándolo fijamente.- dámela.

- Está bien… está bien. Iba a usar Obliviate de todas formas aguafiestas.

- ¿Mami qué es un obliviate?- murmuró la niña extrañada viendo alejarse a su padre.

- Pues…una de esas cosas químicas con las que trabaja tu padre Eileen.- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.- ¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado?

- ¡De fresa!- exclamó olvidando por completo la extraña palabra.

- De fresa será entonces.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

* * *

- ¿Y qué mas hiciste hoy?- preguntó Hermione caminando de la mano de Severus que miraba sonriente cómo la pequeña se comía la nieve de fresa. 

- Un mago apareció un conejito.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Pero yo le dije a la señorita Maggie que mi papi podía hacer volar cosas y que aparece pájaros sin usar sombrero.

- ¿Conque tu padre hace todo eso?- preguntó Hermione apretando el brazo de Severus.- ¿Y qué mas hace cariño?

- Mira Eileen, allá están los patos que tanto te gustan.- interrumpió Snape señalando un estanque lleno de gansos.

- ¡Miren hay patitos!- gritó Eileen adelantándose a la pareja.

- Pero que bonito.- susurró Hermione viendo a su hija correr.- Wingardium leviosa, avifors… quisiera saber qué más le has mostrado.

- Sólo son hechizos básicos.

- Para ti la aparición es básica y también los patronus.- dijo soltándose.

- Estás molesta.

- No

- No te molestes conmigo por unas cuantas tazas que levitan y unos cuantos pajaritos.- dijo atrayéndola por la cintura.- Me encanta estar así, me recuerda la primera vez que te besé.

- También recuerdo eso.- dijo riendo y sintiendo los labios de Severus en la parte trasera de la nuca.- No es excusa para perdonarte.

- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que me perdones?

Hermione se viró complacida y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Decir que Griffindor es la mejor casa de Hogwarts

- Estarás molesta conmigo para siempre.- dijo atrapando sus labios con los suyos posesivamente.

* * *

- Severus.- llamó Hermione muy quedo.- Severus. 

- Son las dos de la mañana.- murmuró atrayéndola más hacia su pecho desnudo.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo llenándose de su calor.

- ¿Qué pasa… quieres que lo repitamos?- preguntó cubriéndose los ojos con una mano para evitar la luz de la luna.- No podremos levantarnos mañana

- Algo… tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿A las dos de la mañana?

- Aja.- dijo sumergiéndose más en la cobija.- Esas rosas que están en el estudio, hoy las olí.

- De acuerdo… no entiendo el punto de esto

- Hoy las olí y… sentí náuseas… como la primera vez.

- ¿La primera vez de qué?- dijo apartando la mano de su rostro y mirándola. Lucía nerviosa.

- Creo que estoy embarazada.- dijo mirándolo expectante.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó atónito

- Estoy… creo que estoy embarazada de nuevo.- dijo mordiéndose el labio. Hubiese esperado cualquier reacción excepto…

- Te amo.- murmuró colocándose sobre ella con una enorme sonrisa y besándola eufórico.- Hermione Granger, eres un ángel que ha venido a indultarme en todos los sentidos.

- Te adoro… profesor.

- Empieza el juego Granger.


End file.
